Stolen Memories
by HinataTheHatter
Summary: A strange man with strange alchemy, war, love, and death all begin to enter their lives once again. Edward is clearly not a child anymore and as things begin to go well for Edward Elric things start taking unexpected turns. Love begins to brew and after ones happiness is finally achieved its ripped away by a loved ones stolen memories. WARING Yaoi paring(s) (EdRoy).
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Memories:Ch.1**

_-chapter 1-_

* * *

><p>The smell of blood, smoke, and ammunition filled the heavy air even at its current hour. Accompanied by the chilled breeze the aroma of it all was weighed down on everyone's senses. Breathing heavily falling to his knees Edward Elric was running out of energy to fight the needed battle. War had been waged between Amestris and Creta and as of now the Cretan army had managed to push the Amestrian dogs near the rich forest that now stood behind them. The Cretans awaited no time of day as they sent out more soldiers to attack the Amestrian base camp a few hours ago, now as it rang the early morning hours the battle still raged onward with many casualties.<p>

Edward could no longer find the strength to stand, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist had been brung down by the strongest group the Cretans had to offer and now he faced death. As the group took pride in bringing him down Edward knew they only made it this far because he was worn thin. Glaring with his fierce golden eyes at the enemy's who stood before him he was no longer able to move ignoring the hot crimson blood that rolled down his face and right arm. The enemy swung his blade and just before Edward was beheaded General Roy mustang snapped his fingers bursting the man into flames turning him into pure ash before running over to Edwards side. With a sigh of relief Edward let his little focus waver greeting Roy with a small thankful smile.

"Thank the gate I made it in time! I couldn't bare to lose you Ed.." Roy cried as he fell to his knees beside his newly wed husband to check his injuries and help him up. They'd been at war for over a year now but before the war Edward and he had gotten married so at least if they died they'd die in a forever tangled fate permanently bound by the words they shared. Picking up the blonde who could no longer walk due to over working himself Roy walked through the forest to a much-needed medical tent. Heavy as the early morning air was knowing Edward was safe was enough for him to move forward again. Reaching the medical tent didn't take long and Roy whispered calming words of reassurance to his blonde lover. Laying the blonde down on one of the beds in the tent he turned to walk away when a hand gripped his sleeve. Turning around to face the worried looking golden eyes, Roy stepped toward Edward with a reassuring smile and kissed the man gently on his forehead "I'll be alright I promise.." Roy said softly before watching Edward reluctantly release him, allowing him to start for the exit.

"Please don't get yourself killed Roy.." The husky tenor pleaded as his eyes became fixed on Roy mustang. Only getting a simple nod from the man he loved as he watched the dark charcoal hair flow with the breeze as he walked out of the tent, Edward listened to Roy's footsteps as they faded into the distance. The rhythmic footsteps quickly making Edward fall into a deep sleep, that was very much-needed, now gone leaving him to dream about the safe return.

Not being able to tell how long he slept but awaking to his long golden hair being brushed gently making it silky again let him know it had been awhile. Adjusting his eyes Edward sat up, his golden eyes looked up at Roy, who was humming to himself, making him smile brightly at he man he loved. Enjoying the relaxing feeling of Roy brushing through his hair Edward couldn't help but forget about the world around him. Snapping back to reality Ed frowned glad at the moment Roy's eyes didn't meet his own as he was suddenly overcome with immense fear.

"How long was I out for this time Roy...?" He managed to get the words out without sounding as worried as he was. Deep dark eyes that shone darker than the color of the midnight sky met with his golden ones leaving them in a bit of a trance for a few moments. Almost as if the gaze between the two already answered all the questions he had, Edward couldn't bare to break it. It felt as if they only existed at that time and it would've lasted longer if it wasn't for Riza Hawkeye coming in quickly seeing the two thus gaining a gentle smile.

"You've been out for two days Edward we started to get worried...but I'm glad your awake." She spoke in a gentle tone despite the war going on outside. No matter who it was or how bad the day had been, if you saw Roy and Edward together it made you smile and gave you hope. Watching as Roy put the brush away and moving a little so that Edward could sit up when needed, she saw how with just a few glances just how deeply the two could communicate.

"That long huh..." Edward smiled continuing to look at Roy placing a hand on the mans pale face "i guess it's time for us to make it back out there huh Roy?"

"Yeah.." Roy responded softly grabbing Edwards hand from his cheek and kissing it gently before letting go so the blonde could sit up. Edward still looked a bit frail, then again it was the first war the younger man was apart of and Roy was sure he looked the same or even worse. Watching as Edward pulled back his silky golden hair into a sleek ponytail, put on the new shirt that was given to him, and stand he couldn't help the frown that started to appear on his face. Roy joined Edwards side tangling the blondes hand within his own and together they walked out of the medical tent towards the front lines once again.

Edward noticing the mans worried grip and frown Edward paused causing Roy to look back at him but not release his hand. Looking into the chilled black eyes Edward spoke softly "Roy everything's going to be alright as long as we have each other, so please don't worry too much about this ordeal.."

Getting nothing but a simple nod from the man Edward hugged him for comfort knowing damn well that Roy was worried more about him then anything. Releasing Roy to see the man had a newly found confidence, figuring that if they'd been elsewhere they'd both be at it with light banter, he was able to see that this war despite what it's done had made then closer. They started walking again treading the same path they'd used to reach the medical tent with their hands once again entangled.

Roy released Edwards hands and pulled on his ignition gloves while Ed rolled his shoulders to loosen up the stiffness after all they'd both be reaching the front lines in a few moments and needed to be prepared. With a simple exchange of glances between the two they understood what the other was planning to do, so when they both burst through the trees, Edward clapping his hand and Roy snapping his fingers, the Cretans at hand went down without knowing the two had even returned to the battle ground.

Roy fiercely snapping his flames showing no mercy sending ash and burned earth into the air was on high alert. With an almost outstanding back flip Roy successfully dodged an incoming attacker that Edward with his flawless dancing movements killed without remorse. With Edward and Roy's help the amestrians gained back some of the battle ground they'd lost advancing through the war once again putting them on the winning side . Between Roy's flame alchemy and Edwards clap transmutations they had to be the strongest team in this war and always ended up on the front lines together.

Now as the afternoon hours came around the sky darkened with storm clouds as cold rain threatened to begin its fall, Edwards back stood facing Roy's as they where encircled by Cretan alchemist. The war was almost over and the Cretans numbers dwindled with Edward and Roy back to back prepared to kill. Dodging elegantly as always and blocking the enemy's attack Edward clapped his hand making a blade out of the metal armband they made to be similar to his automail arm, so that way he could still use his blade if needed, and cut right through the mans stomach before him leaving the enemy useless. The blood splattered on Edwards face but washed off with the sudden downpour of the rain and it's not like his shirt would stain either it was a black tank top after all and he could care less if it did anyways. Clapping his hands thus sending sharp spikes through the heads of two guys Roy continued to snap his angry flames that danced so elegantly despite the blast effect that could blow them away. Just as Edward killed off a few more enemy's he noticed a strange figure going off into the forest behind them toward the Amestrian base camp giving him a bad feeling.

"Roy.." Edward yelled at the man behind him in a serious tone as he continued to cut through the enemy's grabbing the mans attention even if he still snapped flames.."one managed to go into the forest behind us I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Needing no explanation Roy's eyes widened as he let what the blonde say sink in, snapping one last powerful flame killing off all the enemy's present, but the ones coming in the distance, he turned to face Edward. Looking Edward in the eyes he gave the blonde a quick kiss before turning to run into the forest pausing to look at his one and only love "I'll be back don't die on me Edward.."

"I could say the same to you General Mustang..." Edward replied with a small smile wishing he didn't have to watch Roy turn and leave again. It's not like they've never been apart in this war before but it still hurt him to see Roy ran after the strange figure alone "I won't die Roy I could never leave you behind.." Edward smiled gently while clenching his fist making the gold and black band around his finger shine in the little sunlight breaking through the ominous clouds. Feeling a hand on his shoulder turning to see it was Riza Hawkeye and jean havoc with reassuring smiles Edward snapped out of it. Nodding his head in understanding that Roy would return to them without anyone having to say a word the newly formed trio got back to fighting trusting that Roy would make it back alive.

Considering Edward was the only alchemist out of the three, the other two where his cover which was a good thing since they where the best of the best when it came to guns and shooting. Storming into the last group of enemy soldiers Riza and havoc had guns ready and aimed while Edward clapped his hands once again making the arm band into a sharp metal blade.

-Roy Mustang-

Swiftly running through the trees getting deeper and deeper in the forest his senses of danger continued to worsen as his short black hair danced in the wind. It was raining and normally he was useless in he rain but thanks to Edward and the waterproof ignition gloves he still was able to fight to some extent. Taking a deep breath and coming to a stop he scanned the area carefully having no clue what part of the forest this was but could clearly hear a waterfall in the distance as his sense of danger peaked its intensity. Hearing a few footsteps Roy prepared himself for a battle, taking in all his current surroundings and possible steps.

A blood curdling laugh cut through the dense intensity and a smirk formed on the strangers face as he pulled back his dark hair. "I see you've fallen into my trap, I guess that's better than the fullmetal alchemist considering you can still only do so much with waterproof gloves in a downpour...isn't that right flame alchemist?" The shrill voice taunted but didn't come from the shadows just yet. The strange man started to eye the alchemist before him knowing now that the plan would work perfectly "this will work out splendidly for me Flame alchemist..."

Turning to face the shrill taunting voice Roy's thoughts filled with a particular blonde, beautiful golden eyes, silky smooth hair, and a smile to brighten anyone's day, he started to prepare himself for the worst. "Well I could really care less what you think let's just get this battle over with shall we?" Roy smirked out of annoyance blocking an attack that was sent his way. Spinning around and snapping flames at the man who'd been taunting him before Roy really didn't like the feeling he was getting from this guy. Watching as the man stepped out of the shadows unharmed by the flames Roy whispered an apology to Edward figuring it would be a while till his return, that is if he survived.

The strange man stood out In the open circle of trees with a blood curdling laugh as he turned to face Roy mustang with the most evil grin he could possibly make "well Roy mustang this is the end for a couple of people since you'll be scorching them as long as you shall live...especially your precious Edward Elric.." At the mention of Edwards name the man got the desired reaction out of Roy Mustang and effortlessly dodged one of many angry flames. Standing in one spot for a few moments waiting for Roy mustang to make the next move, the stranger smirked.

Just as Roy angrily snapped his fingers again he was thrown with his back now to a tree by a forceful hand on his forehead unable to move. Now suddenly paralyzed he glared into the dark swampy eyes that looked back at him. Hearing the man laugh once again while his grip on his head tightening Roy made a last effort struggle but was still unable to move his limbs. Watching as an ominous glow appeared around then the man did some type of transmutation making Roy's vision start to fade and let go. As he started slowly sliding down the tree and collapsing to the ground he whispered one last thing "Edward..."

Breaking in and out of consciousness for his last few moments Roy saw the stranger walk away laughing with a chant "have fun watching yourself burn the ones you care about Roy mustang!"

Roy's mind filled with shades of gold and the reassuring smile of a particular blonde before he was gone to the world.

-Edward Elric-

It had been two weeks but Edward didn't worry since once before they'd been separated a month in this war. Clapping his hands thus taking out the last standing soldiers of the Cretans with spike that send blood spewing, the Amestrian army won the war. As the news flooded through the ones left standing, no one was able to cheer due to the number of casualties on both sides, that and something seemed off. His long blonde hair that at some point fell out of the hair tie flowed in the wind framing his worn out looking face that awaited Roy's return to his side. A feeling of panic washed over him as the word spread and the realization that no one had seen Roy mustang settled in. Turning to look at Riza Hawkeye, who was just as confused as he was, his eyes filled with worry "Riza..."

Looking shocked herself she put her gun away and thought about places Roy could be at. "Let's go look for him Ed, I'm sure he's fine.." Riza said softly as she placed her hand in comfort on Edward shoulder. Not mentioning the worry she herself felt that the man had now been labeled dead and or missing she awaited Edwards response. Knowing how much Edward loved Roy and how much Roy loved Edward any chance she was given she helped the two out. Watching as Edward turned looking into the forest, as that was the last place roy had been seen, Riza couldn't stand the feeling that came over her. Trying to conceal the urge to hurt roy when they found him, she softened her features when the blonde turned to face her once more.

Edward nodded at Riza, that being his response to her suggestion, and the two went through the forest in search of Roy mustang. As they began to look through the forest passing more corpses as they went deeper, the worry grew more intense to the point it felt he would shatter. Carefully stepping over the corpses of both Cretan and Amestrian soldiers the search advanced.

Two weeks, it's been two weeks and now the war was over, the one and a half-year war that used alchemist was finally over. The more they looked the more worry spread over them thinking back on the two weeks Roy had not been seen and in the end after looking for two days they were forced to return to the base camp. Returning without Roy mustang tore him apart and seeing the worried looks his comrades gave him and Riza upon their return didn't help. Holding back his tears in the realization Roy still wasn't at the base camp Edward walked up to Jean Havoc who had been waiting for his return.

"You couldn't find him?" Havoc questioned gently knowing the subject would be hard to mention. Seeing how Edward shook his head made Havoc's heart clench. Biting his lip and thinking as hard as he possibly could he had to figure out where Roy was, he couldn't bare to see the younger blonde look so defeated and alone. "Why don't we go look for him as a group I'm sure we'd be able to find him. He would've gone deep in the forest so don't worry Ed I know he's alive.." Havoc comforted the best he could as the others shook heads in agreement.

The golden eyes lit up a bit with hope as he watched Havoc gather together Feury, Falman, Breda, and Hawkeye, who returned with Edward, into a search group.

"alright you guys, we gotta search for the boss ourselves he most likely went deep in the forest so for safety pair up into two groups. Group one can be Frury, Falman and Breda and group two can be Edward, Riza and me. Got it?" The group nodded and without any other words needed they went toward the forest and parted separate ways.

Worried about Edwards wellbeing the group refused to give up on the search and swore that if they found Roy first they'd beat him senseless for making Edward worry like he was.

The forest went deeper then it looked and the anticipation built up like the wind. Feeling as if they'd been searching for hours the group of Edward, Havoc, and Riza Hawkeye stopped to sit and rest at the waterfall. Nearing night knowing it meant they couldn't search much longer it was agreed a plan of action be made. Not being able to contribute to the plan Edward gazed into the waterfall before closing his eyes letting the wind flow through this hair. Thoughts of Roy filled his head, all the wonderful times they spent together, he couldn't help but feel this was the end of those moments. Letting the quiet settle in around him, Edward listened to the soothing sound of the waterfall.

"Edward..." Havoc's shaky voice broke through the silence "I hate to say this but we have to head back for the night." Watching Edward turn to look at him with the worry filled pools of gold Havoc bit his lip and clenched his fist. Knowing that he could do nothing but try to help find Roy made his heart ache, all he wished to do was comfort the blonde but he was out of reach. Trying his best to conceal his terror of the thought Roy Mustang was dead, Havoc gave Edward a reassuring smile before the group started off to return to base camp.

Meeting up with the other group both with no progress they headed to the dinning hall to eat something before heading off to bed. As they ate realizing the worried glanced in Edwards direction the group sat uncomfortably having no idea what the next move would be.

A tall man in uniform stepped up to a microphone clearing his throat and grabbing everyone's attention. A few glances between him and the other superior officers the man smiled "Attention soldiers as you already know we won this war and after the one and a half-year of fighting I'm proud to announce that your train home will be departing tomorrow evening and your appearance on that train is mandatory especially our war hero Edward Elric." As the man noted on Edwards presence in the room pointing toward him before continuing on with information all eyes turned to face the newly named war hero.

Edwards eyes widened and his fist clenched forcing himself to hold back tears knowing now that he may never see Roy again. He couldn't bare the thought of it. Realizing that everyone's wide eyes looked at him standing forcefully and walking briskly out of the dinning hall the hot tears started to roll down his face. Everyone knew that he and Roy got married and they all accepted it. Knowing that they all didn't want to see him go back without Roy, Edward couldn't take the sea of emotions anymore letting himself cry as he continued to walk in an unknown direction. Before he realized it he'd reached the edge of the forest and fell to his knees. Weakly looking into the darkness and the branches that appeared within the pale moonlight he placed his forehead to the dirt no longer able to hold back anything and let all his sorrow pour out of him. His tears poured down his face unable to stop not slowing down and not caring anymore Edward let himself cry out his worry full sorrow.

When his comrades found him crying his heart out on his knees with his face to the ground they couldn't react. None of them had ever seen the blonde look so heart-broken not have they ever heard him cry the way he did. Knowing that Roy was what the blonde depended on in life considering all he'd went through they could understand why he felt how he did. The blonde had lost everything making him nothing more than a broken glass doll that followed orders with soul sucking depression making him at one point lose all sense of self. He was bad off until Roy swooped in with a simple promise after they watched Alphonse die on the floor unable to so a thing about it "you still have me Edward, I'll never leave your side I promise." Now as they did nothing more but painfully watch Edward cry his heart out from painful worry and loneliness they all felt guilt.

"We can't let him go home without Roy..."

-The next morning-

Even with the morning sun shining brilliantly like it was Edward felt as if it was raining. Putting on the dark navy military uniform that showcased his war title and the black combat boots he pulled back his golden hair into a slick ponytail before stepping outside of his tent. The sunlight hit his features making him look stunningly cold in the uniform despite his clear depression.

Today they'd be leaving and no one has seen Roy Mustang not even in the body count. Having a gut feeling that Roy was still somewhere in the forest Edward looked at it off in the distance wondering if he should look one more time.

"Edward.." Riza said as she stepped up to the blonde a bit worried "we mapped out places we have yet to check and found a few spots we think Roy might be." Seeing his gaze still fixed on the trees she placed her hand on his shoulder "If we go now Ed we can check those spots and we can find him.."

Silence filled the air momentarily as he processed what he'd been told. "Are you sure...?" Edward whispered in an unstable voice his gaze still fixed on the forest.

"Yeah.." Riza said softly as the others came up behind her "let's go look for him.."

Turning to look at all of his comrades seeing how much they worried, how much they cared. Edward nodded his head and the group set out briskly walking to the forest despite being in the fancy uniforms. All of them determined to find Roy so that they wouldn't see Edward cry like that ever again and so they wouldn't see him look so alone. As they went over the map once more upon reaching the sea of trees before them, going over the areas they'd yet to look over and set out in groups of two to search the areas marked all of them prepared for the worst. After the others set out, Edward and Riza went toward the direction of the circle of trees to search one last time for Roy Mustang.

Upon reaching the large circle of trees with an empty center Edward froze in place. With his back leaning against a tree Roy mustang sat unconsciously with his short black hair covering his eyes. Edward breathed heavily as he slowly walked over to the man whispering "he's alive...please be alive.." Dropping to his knees and finding a pulse Edward was able to relax a bit.

Roy slowly woke himself up,

consciousness flooding over him to see relived golden eyes looking at him as if he died. His short back hair still covering his eyes he felt a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Roy..." The blonde nearly cried as he leaned in to kiss the charcoal black-haired man. Edward didn't care that the man didn't kiss him back at the moment, especially considering he'd been here for over two weeks and had no strength, he was just happy to see the man alive. Pulling away to look at the man he loved whose eyes hid behind the dark hair falling on his face Edward couldn't help but feel like something was off.

"Am I dreaming or is this reality..?" Roy questioned in a confused yet soft tone.

Blinking a bit at the man who seemed a bit out of it Edward brushed the hair out of his face checking for any head injuries. "Roy are you alright? The others and I have been worried sick about you...and the train back home leaves today." Edward began to explain in a saddened but happy tone to the confused looking Roy mustang who was now pushing the rest of his hair out of his face "we almost had to leave without you.."

"What...do you mean by that?" Roy questioned as he looked at the badges lined on Edwards uniform. From what he could tell this blonde haired man wasn't very old and for someone like him to have so many highly ranked badges made Roy wonder how good this kid was as a state alchemist. Returning his attention to the blonde who looked like part of him had vanished he noticed his subordinates coming into view from the distance.

"Well we won the war Roy...we finally get to go home."

After a few moments Breda, Falman, Fuery, and Havoc joined Riza Hawkeye who was frozen in place. Before being able to question why they saw Edward and Roy together once again and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Roy mustang was alive and now they could all go hole together and get over this war the best they possibly could.

"Something isn't right here..." Riza said softly as she glared at Roy who seemed more than out of it. The others also drawing their attention to Roy waited to see what she had meant by that, from what they saw Roy just looked a little beat up and tired most likely hungry and weak but that's nothing a little nap and some food couldn't fix.

Roy looked confusingly at the blonde man before him, blinking oddly before forcing himself to think. With a heavy sigh Roy looked Edward in the eyes "who are you exactly?"

Everyone's eyes widened, Roy didn't know who Edward was? The feeling that something was off was clearly being proven to the group at that very moment and if this was some kind of sick joke then Roy was about to get smacked. Havoc and Riza noticed Edward forcing his attention off of Roy clenching his fist, this was going to be an issue.

"Roy it's me Edward..don't you remember..?" He spoke in a soft husky tenor while looking down at the ground. Hoping Roy would say he did remember but figuring he had amnesia or something along those lines Edward bit his lip.

"I'm sorry buy I don't remember knowing anyone named Edward..." Roy said with a half frown as he turned to look to his subordinates who looked both angry and upset. Not able to figure out why or what exactly was going on he looked at Hawkeye in surprise "Hawkeye are you crying?"

Riza let the angry tears roll down her face. She couldn't help it after all, Edward had worried so deeply about the man only to find him not remembering a single thing about him. "This is just cruel.." She whispered as she watched Havoc get pissed off.

"Your telling me you don't remember Edward Elric, Roy?" Havoc questioned bitterly as he walked over to the two on the ground. Stopping near Roy glaring at him before giving Edward a softer look having no idea what to say to him.

Roy was slowly starting to get annoyed with his subordinates "No, I've never seen this man in my life to be flat-out honest with you. Care to explain why everyone acting so strange?"

"Damn it why'd it have to turn out like this?!" Havoc yelled as he punched a tree. Knowing that the others wouldn't accept this either calmed him down a little but seeing Edwards devastation made his heart shatter. At this moment Edward Elric was once again nothing more than a broken glass doll.

Riza whipped away her angry tears before walking up to Edward and placing her hand on his shoulders "we should get going now..." She said softly helping him up and walking ahead of the others. She didn't want him to watch Roy walk away again even if they all where heading the same direction.

Despite his loss of Edward in his memory Roy still remembered the war for the most part. They gave him a fancy uniform and all the remaining soldiers boarded the train back to Amestris including the one long blonde haired man who was named as a war hero. Sitting across from the stranger who Riza sat by while havoc bitterly sat next to him, Roy couldn't help but feel he was missing out on something important. Watching the blonde gaze sadly out the window Roy remembered that the man had kissed him. Both a little weirded out by the kiss and confused Roy chose not to mention anything as the train began to move. The more he observed the man the more he noticed how young he was, for someone so young to be named as a war hero he must have some expert skills.

Edward couldn't take the pain he felt and hoped they'd reach Amestris soon so a doctor could look at Roy and say that his memory would return. Gazing sadly out the window at the passing scenery he drifted off into slumber with the last thing he saw was Roy's confused dark eyes looking in his direction.

"He finally fell asleep.." Riza smiled gently at the sleeping Edward before sharply fixing her glare on Roy.

With both Havoc and Riza sending off looks like that in his direction he had to guess he did something wrong. "What's with you guys I don't remember doing anything to deserve those glares.." Roy questioned figuring it has something to do with the guy that fell asleep but he couldn't figure out why.

Havoc huffed "your lucky as hell we are on a train and Edward is here Roy, otherwise you'd get the crap beat out of you." Glaring at Roy one last time with a sigh "I can only imagine how Hughes will react.."

"Maes...?" Roy raised his brow in question but after not reviving an answer gave up and sat trying to figure out what the hell was going on. With everyone acting the way they did Roy could tell the entire train ride would be awkward.

When reaching central the soldiers had to head directly to the location of the welcome back soirée. Being held at the fuehrer's mansion no one could deny the invitation and as they all piled into the room the Fuehrer grabbed everyone's attention. After speaking a couple of words and everyone kinda stood around awkwardly he called Edward Elric up to the front.

"I'd like to introduce you all to the man you already know or should know.." The fuehrer began as he held out his hand in the direction of the blonde man "the youngest state alchemist we've ever had, one of our best, the hero of the people and now war hero the Fullmetal Alchemist General Edward Elric!"

The crowd applauded and some murmurs passing through the conversations in the crowd caught Roy's attention. Listening carefully as he was still unsure what was going on roy could tell that this General Elric was the topic.

"Youngest state alchemist? But isn't he the same age as Mike?"

"Yeah, actually he's a few years older but what the fuehrer meant was Edward Elric became a state alchemist at a young age making him the youngest to ever join. If I remember correctly he joined at the age of 11."

As he listened to the conversations floating around him he noticed the topic was only Edward Elric. From what all these people said and how they talked Edward was a great guy and a natural talent. Edward had many connections throughout multiple countries, he was an expert alchemist as he was a genius, and Roy couldn't help but feel the need to research things about him. As the party continued making mental notes on the things said about Edward he'd make sure to figure out why everyone was giving him such odd looks. Noticing the blonde had started saying his goodbyes to his subordinates, that he still wasn't sure why or how he knew them, Roy felt the blonde was still heavily depressed for some odd reason that wasn't the war.

Edward said goodbye to Riza and Havoc who stayed by his side throughout the night to comfort him. "I'll be back I just really need to visit them is all..." Edward spoke softly his bright smile that normally lit up a room still vanished from his face like it had been for the past month.

"It's fine Ed we understand just be careful and don't push yourself.." Riza said with a light smile watching as Edward turned but froze in place.

"I know he doesn't remember me but, please watch over Roy while I'm gone..." Edward asked softly before hearing a soft ok from Riza and Havoc "and I know this memory thing make you guys want to beat him senseless but please don't...forcing him to remember won't work and he might forget someone else along the way..." Not able to take the pressure and the eyes looking at him with sympathy Edward made his exit as quickly as his legs would carry him. Heading straight for the train station ignoring the idea of extra clothes or belongings Ed needed an escape, he needed to get away and break free without the looks of pity, he needed to visit his family in Resembol.

"Why couldn't this just be a bad dream..." A man's voice whispered in sorrow feeling his heart clench and seeing the world around him spin, fading into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>AN:Hey readers! This is chapter one of I'm not sure how many more to come, so far i have 6 chapters written Please Review and let me know if you'd like to read more or if you find a typo, or if i should continue Feel free to leave any tips or ideas as well!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Memories:Ch.2

-chapter 2: the beginning-

Suddenly jerking awake as if he'd die otherwise, Alphonse Elric sat up startled in his uncomfortable hospital bed. Waiting a moment for his heartbeat to calm, he stood looking out the one window that sat on the white room wall with wide eyes. Feeling as if he was forgetting something fairly important , Alphonse pondered on his thoughts as he watched the sunrise make its appearance. With a light smile he continued to gaze out at the morning view "he should be here soon...I almost forgot what today was."

-Edward Elric-

The early morning sunlight shone through the windows at the far end of the white-walled hallway. His footsteps brisk but cheerful as he neared the door he was looking for coming to a brief stop with a wild grin held on his face. Shining brighter than the morning sun, golden eyes filled with glee he knocked gently on the door before entering to see his brother standing at the hospital rooms window.

Alphonse turned around with a gentle smile on his face as he greeted his older brother. Today was the day, finally the day he'd been waiting for, it was the day he'd finally be released from this damn military hospital. After the promise day and the moment he released his own blood seal to give his brother's arm back he awoke on the cold hard ground. Alphonse had realized his brother somehow managed to bring him back and soon ended up in this military hospital for an entire year before taking it in that he really had his body back. The year had been a long one as the military promised to leave the brothers alone for that year while he gained back his body's strength and nutrients but now that the year is over and he was being released it was only a matter of time before military forces showed up here.

Edward could see the happiness his brother felt knowing soon he could see the world again, but he also saw his concern and knew exactly why his brother felt that way. They had achieved the goal of gaining Alphonse's body back and now no longer needed the military, yet the military still needed him not as the youngest state alchemist in history but as the best state alchemist they'd ever see. Sighing with a smile he sat down on one of the two small hospital beds in the room having his younger brother sit next to him.

"They'll be here any moment Al..." Edward smiled fondly at the memories of all the friends they made and the bonds he didn't wish to break. His voice was still showing signs of the groggy morning sound his voice had upon waking up but he didn't care nor has he ever cared if anyone heard it.

Alphonse laughed lightly at the sound of his brother's voice making his excitement shine brighter. "Who do you think they'll send brother? It has been an entire year any number of new recruits or generals could show up."

Thinking it over not knowing why he knew or why he was glad that a specific man would be walking through that door any moment now, a bright smile claimed his smooth skin. Happily awaiting the mans appearance for reasons unknown Edward took the time to talk with Alphonse before the military arrived.

-ROY MUSTANG-

Short charcoal black hair flowed gently in the breeze of the early morning while the deep dark eyes continued to shine like the darkest of midnight sky's holding pure determination. Glancing at the current Fuehrer, Fuehrer Grumman, and Riza Hawkeye ,who had taken her place on the other side of Grumman, noticing they'd all frozen in front of the military hospital entrance with curiosity to why they all suddenly stopped.

Riza's face, a steel wall of no emotion, had no reaction to Roy's questioning eyes while the Fuehrer nodded his head with a light laugh.

"Not to be rude but why are we at the military hospital I thought we where going to talk with a former state alchemist about rejoining the military Fuehrer Grumman?" Roy questioned with his brow arched gaining another laugh from the much older man who needed to retire.

"You'll see General, there's a reason I requested you and the Lieutenant as my body guards today." Grumman spoke with a smug smile as he stepped forward into the hospital with Roy and Riza not far behind him.

Roy followed along still not understanding why they'd come to the hospital but pretended to be interested in the plain white walls of the slim hallway. He never liked the hospital it always smelled of death and medication so he was even more confused now when they reached a particular door that had no such smell. He'd never been in a single area of this place that had a warm feeling to it and the smell of cheerfulness, if it where to have a scent that is.

Grumman nodded and Roy opened the door allowing the older man to enter the room with Riza before he himself stepped through the door. Before he could question why Riza froze in place with complete and udder shock on her normally emotionless features he saw the bright shimmer of silky gold hair tied back in a slick ponytail leaving the ends to flow elegantly down the slim but masculine back. The shimmering gold that flowed down to the mans waist, even tied up like it was, shone beautifully against the dark wine red shirt he noticed the man wore.

He was breathless.

His dark eyes filled with shock and happiness at the realization of who the man was. Only one person could leave him breathless the way he was now and that one person was Edward Elric. Trying his best not to lose his balance upon seeing Edward was failing as his gaze met with the pools of beautiful gold that shimmered brighter than the sun ever could.

Who would've guessed a year could change a person so much in so many brilliant ways. His eyes still locked in a surprised gaze with the blonde noticing how mature and grown Edward appeared. He had to admit Edward was hot as hell, you could even say he was sexy and it wouldn't be a lie. The perfectly sun-kissed skin fit the tall, slim, yet masculine figure of the younger man fitting together with his long glorious hair flowing down his shoulder on that sexy red shirt he wore. The shirt being a button down dress shirt with the selves rolled up like quarter selves was a bonus not to mention it was well fitted showing off the perfect curves and chest that lay beneath it making Roy's mouth go dry imagining the younger man shirtless instead. Ooh and those eyes that continued to shine as bright as they did being brighter than the sun making his skin crawl as they gazed back into his own dark eyes despite the devilish smirk spread across the face that no longer looked anything like a child but like a handsome breathtaking man every woman would want.

The year away from the blonde alchemist left him feeling empty and now as he stood continuing the gaze between them he knew the love he felt wasn't just a sham but it was real. It was almost as if seeing the blonde as he was now made Roy fall even deeper realizing just how dangerous love can be especially if it's with someone who will never return the feelings. He stood gazing at the younger man watching him as he stood to greet everyone happily despite what they came for.

-EDWARD ELRIC-

Gazing with a devilish smirk into those deep dark eyes happy he could stun the man into being a statue as it was rather amusing since never seeing it happen before. Knowing it was Roy and Riza along with the Fuehrer calmed both his and Alphonse's nerves as they both stood to greet the familiar faces after a year of not seeing anyone at all but a single doctor and a nurse. Breaking the gaze he had on Roy, yet still feeling the mans eyes on him, Edward walked up to Riza with a gentle smile noticing how hard she was fighting not to hug him.

"Hey Riza it's nice to see you, it sure has been a long year." He spoke in his slightly husky yet tenor voice noticing Roy's flinch. Watching Riza's face soften from her surprise into a sweet loving smile he rarely saw he accepted her welcome back with his usual bright smile that could light up any room instantly.

Edward noticed the Fuehrer let them chat along in light banter as he and Roy went back and forth with some newly formed frivolous remarks at each other's appearance. He knew the Fuehrer planned to drag him back to the military and the fact he brung Roy and Riza along proves as much considering the strong bonds they shared. After a while of letting everyone chat the Fuehrer announced he had things to take care of and everyone fell silent.

The uncomfortable silence filled the room leaving Edward to feel like he was drowning in everyone's worry. He tried to find the words to shatter the feeling but came up with nothing. After a few moments of him pondering on his thoughts clearing his throat, that he figured ought to grab everyone's attention, he spoke in his husky tenor that was filled with awkward confusion "why don't we go down to the dinning hall to talk we haven't exactly eaten yet..."

The Fuehrer nodded his head in approval and everyone quietly walked out of the room. The atmosphere filled with worry was following them leaving Edward to feel like he was drowning once more and couldn't escape. Walking through the white halls with cries of pain from other patients or family's who've lost a loved one didn't help only making things feel like it would suffocate him.

With the way things weighed heavily in the air making the hallways seem to go on forever Edward was glad they'd made it to the cafeteria. The group got situated at a table while he and his brother went to get breakfast and coffee giving Edward time to take a deep breath and calm down.

"Are you that worried brother?" Alphonse questioned in a soft gentle tone as they started walking back to the table with food in hand. Edward shook his head giving his brother a reassuring worried smile knowing that he'd have to tell them the truth about his alchemy now and that his brother would feel guilty about it. When reaching the table Edward sat next to Roy with his brother sitting on the other side of him preparing himself for the questioning.

The Fuehrer propped his arms up on the table resting his chin on his hands as he looked at Edward as if trying to find the best wording for his question. "Edward Elric...I'm assuming your aware of why we came today, or am I wrong?" He spoke in his stern crackling voice giving Edward a look that screamed the seriousness of this topic.

Edward nodded his head and let the Fuehrer continue on until he reached the one question he dreaded and wished he never had to face the music.

"If possible, more like you will, Edward Elric can we reinstate you as a state alchemist?"

The question sat swirling above his head as he but his lip and his expression saddened. Everyone awaiting his response looked at him, as if it wasn't hard enough to admit it already.

"I'm sorry but...that wouldn't be possible." Edward spoke with a saddened tenor that worried his brother, Riza and Roy. He could see the questioning brow from the Fuehrer telling him to explain making him bite down on his lip till it started to bleed.

"Why not?" The voice Edward could no longer tell who it was asked.

"I..." Edward tried to form the words but was getting nowhere, he hated talking about why he couldn't use alchemy anymore and he never said a word about it to anyone beforehand. He looked down trying to find his voice hearing the others call out to him, questioning him, wondering if he's alright.

"I can't use alchemy anymore..." He finally said it, even without his explanation to why he had said it. With a sigh he decided to explain to the confused and curious looks "On the promise day when I brung Al back from the gate...the equivalent exchange was my gate...meaning I can no longer use alchemy since the gate was what made me able to do so."

The air grew heavy, everyone's faces shocked and Alphonse's face, the one reaction he didn't want to see, was filled with remorse. Edward looked away not being able to bear the guilt of his brothers reaction and pulled his hair out of the slim neat ponytail brushing through it with his fingers for a distraction. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see it was his brother giving a reassuring genuine smile "thanks brother for your sacrifice to bring me home, I had no idea you gave up your alchemy."

With those words Edwards face lit up along with Riza's knowing that the younger brother hadn't felt guilty made it easier on everyone to accept it. Like a weight lifted off his shoulders Edward felt lighter, his worry gone. He never knew getting something like that off his chest could make him feel so free, so vibrant making him smile the biggest smile he's had in a while. Despite Alphonse's acceptance and the weight of guilt being lifted the Fuehrer started thinking, without saying a word, having no response to what Edward had just uncovered for the world to see meaning he could say anything to Edward at this point. Taking in a deep breath starting to feel a little nervous he looked at the people around him only to stop confusingly at Roy mustang.

"Roy what are you doing?" He blinked in surprise at the man who was trying to secretly touch his hair that now jumped back saying he did no such thing. Laughing lightly in amusement he turned enough in his seat so that the back of his head faced Roy "go ahead and touch it if you really want to, I don't mind as long as you don't pull it."

Noting on how Roy's face lit up and how quickly the man jumped at the chance to comb his fingers through his silky long hair made Edward smile. He wasn't sure why but Roy made him happy at the most random moments calming him down from his pure and utter worry and considering how hard that was to do why not let the man play with his hair for a little bit as thanks?!

"Well, I think I've come up with an idea Edward and Alphonse Elric but first Edward I have a question for you.." The Fuehrer broke his silence shattering the happy flow for everyone but Roy mustang, grabbing Edwards attention. "Would you still consider rejoining the military even without your alchemy?"

Hearing that question made Edward smile knowing now that they still found him useful without alchemy "yes and even if it doesn't sound fitting to my personality, i'd be perfectly content with a simple desk job under mustang working alongside Riza and the others on paperwork and such if that's possible." Noticing that his response humored the others even if they took it seriously made him even more happy to see them smile after the intense feeling of the worry they all had dealt with earlier.

The Fuehrer went back to thinking and everyone but Roy continued on in light conversation including jokes about Edward having a desk job. Edward of course making snarky playful comebacks making the group laugh including Grumman who was taking the conversation into consideration of Edwards military role under mustangs orders. Time flew by quickly and before anyone knew it all the little details had been worked out while Roy was still mesmerized by Edwards silky hair as it flowed through his fingers. Alphonse and he both laughed a bit at the mans disappointment and the loss of golden silk from his fingers as Edward pulled it back into it's simple sleek ponytail.

"I suppose it's time me and Al get going, we've got things to take care of and I'm sure you do as well." He spoke with a smirk standing to leave with his brother to go home. Accepting the goodbyes and nods from the group he and Alphonse walked out the cafeteria full of excitement to head home not having to worry about the hospital anymore or any health concerns. When the brothers walked through the doors stepping outside together for the first time after so many years of Alphonse not having his human body they felt that this time they really had a fresh new start and the future shined brightly upon them making them glow with excitement, eyes shimmering from the determination, now knowing everything was gonna be alright. Falling instep with each other the brothers made their way to the home they now have in central to get rested for the days they now have ahead.

-THE NEXT MORNING, ELRIC RESIDENCE-

The bright morning sunlight gleamed through the windows making Edwards hair shimmer in its light as he slept the morning away peacefully with a gentle relaxed look on his face. He was curled up under his blankets nice and comfy not wanting to wake up just yet even though he smelt breakfast cooking and was stuck between dreams and reality. Giving up quite easily when bacon fell into the mix of smells Edward jumped out of his bed running toward the kitchen to greet his brother happily. Having Alphonse home to cook was something he gladly accepted considering he burned everything he made for himself but if it was ever for another person he suddenly had some bad ass skills.

Quickly setting the table out of excitement that eating his brothers epic cooking would start off his day he sat in a chair that was claimed as his while his brother brung over the food he'd prepared. Both the brother ate fairly fast considering they had a very particular place to visit today and they defiantly needed the energy for the visit, that much they could agree on. Getting dressed and heading out the door took no time at all as they started in the direction of the Hughes household.

-HUGHES HOUSEHOLD-

Maes Hughes sat facing the door staring it down like it was in his way while his family and best friend enjoyed breakfast and the adults coffee. Glaring at the door waiting for two specific people to show up made him grow even more anxious grabbing Roy's attention.

"What the hell are you doing Maes?" Roy questioned raising his brow as he sipped his coffee wondering why his friend was being more off than normal. His response being a quick huff from Maes making him sigh heavily wondering if he needed to get his friend serious help. Before he knew it Maes started to slowly but steadily scoot himself towards the door in his chair, excitement gleaming in his stunning green eyes making Roy worry a bit to why his friend was so excited about the door.

Knowing he was getting odd looks Maes continued to scoot towards the door. "I'm expecting two very specific visitors Roy!" He squealed nearly jumping out of the chair when a knock sounded on a door. Flinging the door open quickly squashing the two visitors in a tight hug Maes whispered "welcome home boys" with a gentle smile.

Before Roy could question who Maes was squashing he heard a husky tenor squeak "Maes I can't breathe!" Just hearing the blondes voice brung a smile to his face as he walked over to free the Elric brothers of Hughes's clutches. "Maes your going to squish them to death.." Roy laughed placing his hand on his friend's shoulder earning himself a famous protective Maes glare. Noting on how reluctantly Maes let go of the Elric's before turning to see if they were alright knowing first hand how bad Maes hugs could get, he had to wonder why Maes was acting so protective suddenly.

As they all started walking into the kitchen Maes pushed Roy away from Edward and laughed like he did nothing hiding Roy from Edwards view. Upon entering the kitchen realizing they started asking Edward all kinds of question he noticed the conversation fell on work overhearing Maes question "so what job did you end up getting since you can't use alchemy anymore Ed?" Last he recalled he never heard them talk about the subject at the hospital but upon seeing Edwards bright devious smile he knew Edward ended up with an interesting job. Sitting down to join the conversation and begin to drink his coffee Edward decided he'd respond to Maes question "well Maes since Alphonse is taking over my state alchemist title and Riza agreed I'll be taking over her position as Roy's bodyguard/assistant from now on." Making Roy spit out his coffee in pure surprise.

"When was this decided?!" Roy yelled in surprise trying not to cough at the coffee he swallowed the wrong way. Earning a smirk from Edward and a glare from Maes, Roy didn't know if he could handle being around this group without almost dying.

"Well now Roy you would've known if you had payed attention at the hospital yesterday." Edward chimed in an almost mocking tone pointed in mustangs direction.

"Well I can't help that I was distracted and couldn't pay attention..."

Alphonse laughed "brothers hair is a distraction?!"

Before Roy could say anything at all Edward went to relay the conversation the group had while Roy played with his long gold hair.

-YESTERDAY EVENING AT THE HOSPITAL-

"Well Edward a desk job doesn't suit you, your still skilled in hand to hand combat and would be better off as a guard of Sorts but your so persistent about working under..." The Fuehrer said while looking a bit sadly at Roy mustang who ran his fingers repeatedly through Edwards long flowing hair "...well that. Are you sure about this? Even if you are Riza Hawkeye already fills that position..."

Edward nodded his head "I'm sure I know that if I ever rejoined I would work under Roy mustang because I feel I can fully trust him with my life and he'd trust me with his. To be honest that's not something you can do with just anyone."

Riza smiled lightly at Edward before grabbing the Fuehrer's attention "well sir if he's truly content on this I'd be willing to give him my position and work at a plain desk job like havoc and Breda."

Seeing how Edwards eyes light up and how Riza Hawkeye insisted The Fuehrer accepted the terms and Edward Elric was to start being Roy mustangs bodyguard/assistant starting Monday when his brother took over his old state alchemist title. The Fuehrer asked mustang if this was an alright plan gaining a simple nod and a quiet "yeah..." While the man continued to play through Edwards hair until the younger man left.

-PRESENT, HUGHES HOUSEHOLD-

Maes glared at Roy opening his mouth to speak when this time Gracia told him to take the conversation with Roy outside knowing what it would lead to confusing everyone but Maes who forcefully dragged Roy outside to go for a "walk" while Alphonse laughed at what Roy claimed his distraction was.

Stepping outside into the crisp fall air accompanied by a chilly breeze Roy pulled his coat tighter following after Maes whose steps we're heavier than normal almost like he was pouting. Roy caught up to his friend still confused about what was going on when Maes stopped looking up at the sky "Roy, you know I think of the Elric brothers as if they're my own two sons..." Speaking in a quiet soft tone as his green eyes that pierced the clouds looked at Roy thus piercing him instead. Never seeing his friend like this letting the emerald-green pierce him leaving him to feel like the wind was knocked away Roy stood still nodding his head in response.

"I can tell how you feel about Edward Roy and as the protective father I am..." Maes said with a sigh while his eyes grew fierce reaching for his gun pulling it out on Roy "I can't let you touch him!"

Putting his hands up in defeat Roy frowned at his friend wishing he wasn't so protective over Edward it's not like he had a chance with him anyways. "Maes I promise I wont touch him just put your gun away already.." Roy pleaded with a heavy sigh seriously doubting he could keep his promise as he watched Maes put his gun away slowly. It's not like he didn't understand Maes, it's that he did and he wanted nothing more than to see Edward happy without anymore suffering involved. Walking back to the Hughes's household in the crisp fall air that would soon turn into a winter breeze Roy had no idea what he was getting himself into or that he'd already started things off badly.

Maes turned to Roy one last time that afternoon with serious eyes "Roy if you ever hurt Edward or do anything perverted whatsoever I will hurt you, I will protect him from you at all cost and I'm sure your subordinates feel the same way. We can't allow Edward to live a life of suffering anymore,not ever again."

It was late now and the last thing they expected was to walk through the door to see Edward and Elicia snuggled up on the couch together fast asleep. Edward was sprawled out on the beige couch with his long hair flowing off to the side while his arms held Elicia tight so she wouldn't fall. Maes couldn't resist pulling out a camera to take hundreds of pictures of the two while squealing "ADORABLE!" In the process giving Roy a headache.

"Oh you guys are back..." Edward said in his groggy husky tenor that clearly screamed "i just woke up", sitting up and rubbing his eyes making sure not to wake Elicia as he looked blankly at Roy and Maes "what the hell took you both so long? It's late afternoon and we got here at breakfast."

As Maes started to explain, or well make up excuses, Roy couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy Edwards voice was when he first wakes up just about killing his self-control. Taking a deep breath and saying really speedy goodbyes Roy practically ran out the door biting his lip. Knowing that was way to close how the hell would he work with the man if he just now almost lost control over himself?! His dark charcoal hair falling on his pale skin hiding his mysterious eyes from the outside world he continued home where he desperately needed to lay down and try to sleep.

Walking through his door throwing his coat, shoes and striping down to his boxers Roy mustang fell into his bed instantly falling asleep having his dreams plagued by a particular blonde.

-CENTRAL HEADQUARTERS-

Before they knew it the Elric brothers took their first steps out of the chill fall air back into central command where now they'd have to wear the navy blue uniforms just like everyone else. At that moment though, the brothers stood out like sore thumbs not just because they had no uniforms but because everyone realized Edward Elric was back. Being bombarded with questions, welcome backs, and words of thanks the brothers spotted a blonde teammate whose mouth was open wide in shock not believing what he saw.

Edward laughed at the man "havoc you look extremely stupid with that reaction."

Jean havoc blinked, rubbed his eyes, and even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming before nearly pouncing on the brothers hugging them. The tall sandy blonde man smelt of cigaret smoke like always but was so happy to the Elric's he couldn't help but hug them despite the fact he hugs no one. After reluctantly releasing them from the hug havoc walked to Roy mustangs office with the brothers catching them up a bit on what's been going on and how he had no clue they where coming back.

Waiting patiently to be bombarded by many more familiar faces Edward stepped into Roys office to see the man grumpy. With a smug smirk Edward couldn't help himself "aww is colonel grumpy already in a bad mood, no wait its General grumpy now isn't it?"

Growling hinder his breath but Roy did his best to keep himself composed as people flooded into his office as expected to rejoice in the Elric's return. Not sure if he would've been able to handle it much longer to his relief Hawkeye appeared with both the brothers uniforms and ordered them to go change. With a relived sigh Roy mustang continued on with his paperwork knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince the group of allies to leave his office until they saw Edward and Alphonse one last time to let it sink in. Lifting his head moments later to speak but no words appeared as Alphonse and Edward elric walked back into the office in the military uniforms that did no one justice normally. Glad that he wasn't the only one gawking at how good Edward pulled off that uniform even though blue wasn't his color, Roy shook his head trying his best to snap out of it.

"Holy crap! Ed you're the only person alive who can make this uniform look good, not trying so sound creepy of anything but you look hot." Havoc marveled as he circled Ed with everyone else nodding in agreement.

Roy couldn't agree more but the fact that everyone noticed just how good Edward looked in uniform made his twitch. Sure Edward wasn't exactly his or anything but Roy felt the urge to snap some flames.

Laughing lightly at the complements to his looks and just how good he looked now that he was older and apparently pulling off the uniform Edward talked with everyone for a while before all but the ones under mustangs command where left. Accepting the man hugs and welcome backs Edward was left in Roy mustangs office alone with his brother Alphonse.

For a brief moment Edwards eyes met with Roy's and without realizing it they'd both gazed at each other although it was noticed by Alphonse. Seeing a small flash of a memory of sorts he was momentarily distracted. He now saw his brother looking down at him with a pained look, he was pleading, crying while gripping his hand. He realized something, blood, there was blood, but whose? as Mustang frantically yelled something down the hall Alphonse realized he was on the floor, the cold carpeted hardwood floor. He quickly glanced around, From what he saw in that quick glance they'd been in this very office but he couldn't understand why. Snapping back from his thoughts, shaking it off figuring it was something he'd forgotten about from when he was a suit of armor Alphonse returned his attention to the other two in the room. He flinched on the realization that the other two gave him strange looks. "what?" Alphonse questioned wondering if he did something strange without knowing it.

"Al..? You alright?" Edward questioned with a worried look in his brothers direction. Noticing a few moments ago that Alphonse looked a bit pale frozen in place, Edward couldn't help but worry.

Tilting his head to the side further questioning his brother as he still felt strange after seeing that memory making him unable to think clearly.

"Maybe you should sit down for a bit Alphonse...your not looking so good." Roy suggested with a small frown as he put away the mission that was going to be assigned to the younger alchemist but after seeing how bad he appeared roy didn't want to do such a thing.

Alphonse shook his head "no I'm fine just suddenly remembered something and since it was so sudden it confused me a bit, don't worry I'm fine trust me!" Trying to reassure the two Alphonse smiled "look I really am fine so can we get on with this mission business?"

"Right.." Roy said softly before getting serious to explain Alphonse's first mission while allowing Edward to hand his brother the file. Watching as Alphonse read over the file critically he smirked "well now, Ed why couldn't you ever read over missions like your brother?"

Edward with a straight face he clearly picked up from Hawkeye pulled out a gun aiming it at Roy "better get back to work before I shoot you, I had Havoc and Hawkeye teach me to shoot so I doubt I'd miss."

Roy both frightened that Edward had a gun that two of the best taught him to use and surprised at how sexy Edwards cold eyes could be, Roy quickly turned back to work as Edward saw his brother off. Now that he saw Edward actually playing out his new job roll Roy realized it wouldn't be so bad even if he had a gun pointed at him constantly as always. "At least it's Edward...I wouldn't mind him shooting me.." Roy mumbled under his breath as he moved on to the next stack of paperwork.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A.N:Well did i confuse anyone yet? If so Worry not! IT will all come together in due time :) I drop hints in every chapter anyways if you catch onto them you'll figure out the puzzle!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Stolen Memories:Ch.3

-chapter 3-

It had now been two very long feeling years with Edward as his bodyguard/assistant but Roy didn't mind. The younger blonde man was surprisingly better at this job than Riza Hawkeye was and not to mention also better company, or at least roy thought so. Brushing his black hair out of his face Roy finished off the last of his current stack of "exciting" paperwork.

Now as the midday light glimmered through Mustang's office window Edward gathered the now finalized paperwork to carry off toward where it belonged and retrieve the next pile. As he walked down the hall back to Mustangs office with a new pile of work for the general, Edward had to admit to himself that being able to work with the General all the time was nice. Not fully aware of why it made him so happy Edward chose to brush it off for later as he spotted the short golden hair that was a bit lighter than his own. With a big smile Edward speed up his steps.

"Hey Al!" Edward called out cheerfully to his brother who'd been out on yet another mission.

Turning around to face his older brother with a smile Alphonse stopped allowing his brother to catch up with him. Silently they fell into step with each other as they both happily walked back to General Roy Mustangs office. He was exhausted and really just wanted to sleep. Starting to feel a bit weaker as they reached mustangs office, Alphonse accepted his welcome backs from the other subordinates that worked under the general. Wobbling into the office alongside his older brother, he saluted as always and tried his best to stay standing.

Roy looked worriedly at Alphonse who looked as if he'd fall any moment. Noticing that Edward gave his brother a concerned yet questioning look roy cleared his throat grabbing their attention. "How'd it go Alphonse?" His voice unable to shake the concern noticing the younger Elric's struggle to stay standing worsening.

Now unable to form words Alphonse simply used what energy he had left to hand Roy the mission report before collapsing to the floor.

"Al!" Edward yelled as he ran over to his brother side. Finding a pulse with a sigh he carefully moved his brother and placed him on one of the couches in mustangs office. "you idiot...your overworking yourself." Edward said with a gentle smile as he placed a blanket over his brother.

Roy walked over to stand by Edward who was watching his brothers breathing just in case. Placing a hand on the blondes shoulder Roy looked over Alphonse's face. Just by glancing at the boys face Roy could tell the direction Alphonse was heading if he continued on the way he did. "I can always make him take some time off if your worried Ed, hell im worried as well...especially with the direction he's heading unless his missions stop."

Edward tore his watchful eyes away from his brother towards roy. As he gazed carefully into Roy's jet black eyes Edward had to consider things. His golden eyes gleaming with an unreadable emotion turning back to look at his brother who once looked so strong yet now looked so frail, he smiled and without thinking placed his hand over roys that still lay upon his shoulder.

They stood in silence.

"I think he'd enjoy time off to go see Winry in Resembol...and since his non stop working over the past year he really needs it before he drives himself over the edge." Edward started with a light sigh "if only I knew why he was doing this.."

Noticing Edwards slightly tightened grip on his hand, Roy stepped a bit closer to Edwards side.

Enjoying the warmth of Roys hand he smiled not wanting it to fade. Knowing that later he'd have to think over the rush of thoughts that bombarded his mind, Edward enjoyed the quiet moment they both had. Throughout this last year he and Roy had grown closer, they'd joke around, hang out, plan things to confuse others or even talk about advanced alchemy and continued to throw insults at each other playfully as they always had before. But something was different and Edward knew that, he'd noticed that now as he goes on to his 19th birthday every year something changed in how he felt about Roy Mustang. Catching himself wishing that this simple moment between them could be so much more Edward was glad when Maes Hughes busted through the door giving him a distraction.

Maes took one look at roy and Edward before pausing for a moment. Noticing Edwards relived expression Maes pushed up his glasses before running over, pushing roy away from Edward, and stopping to stand where Roy once did but a few seconds ago. Looking down at the poor worn out Alphonse he sighed with a smile "I guess I'll wait to bother for his time later...at least he's getting some rest."

Raising his brow in question at Maes, Edward jumped back a bit when the man suddenly squealed from what seemed to be excitement.

"Now that's a secret Ed! I'm afraid I can't tell you anything..." Maes squealed before turning to glare at Roy who was still on the floor after being pushed away from Edward "Ed remember always have your guard up around that Pervy Womanizer.."

Edward, laughing at Roy's reaction to Maes's warning, waved his hand and nodded his head "yes Maes I know you've told me before now shouldn't you be working?"

Maes froze in place with a blank expression before bolting out of the room and down the hall. Shaking his head Edward turned to see the still stunned Roy mustang on the floor. His blonde hair that flowed like liquid gold in its sleek ponytail flowed gently behind him as he walked over to roy. Holding out his hand with a smile Edward couldn't help but laugh at the frazzled state the man was in. "Sorry about Maes...you know he's crazy but it's been rather interesting lately."

Brushing his short charcoal black hair out of his face, Roy couldn't help but agree more.

"It's almost like he doesn't want me near you." Edward laughed lightly still holding his hand out to roy.

Accepting Edwards offered helping hand, flinching a bit at Edwards mention of Maes not wanting roy near him, and stood.

Neither released the others hand.

Standing there gazing back at each other with a sudden flow of passion the two ended up locking eyes. Roy noticing once more just how good Edward looked in uniform with his golden river of hair tied back in its sleek ponytail accompanied by those pools of golden sun that where his eyes, Edward was gorgeous. As they stood there Roy noticed the wanting gleam in edwards eyes even if it shimmered along with a bit of confusion. Pulling his hand away from edwards only to cup both of Edwards hands within his own Roy continued to have his gaze fixed on the blonde.

"Roy..." Edward spoke in his husky tenor yet a softer more meaningful tone while he gazed back into the dark bottomless eyes of Roy mustang. The man had pale skin that was perfection along with his charcoal colored hair to frame the more than a little attractive face along with the bottomless pit of eyes that made Edwards heart race just as it was doing now. Since now he was half an inch shorter than Roy, who was fairly tall, it made it easier to gaze into those beautifully chilling eyes that pierced through his skin.

"Edward..." Roy spoke as he became overwhelmed with sudden desire. Stepping closer to Edward, who had no complaints, Roy was wondering how far he'd be able to get if things continued.

The world around them faded leaving only each other in that existence while they gazed into each others eyes that represented day and nigh. Hands still held and not even a shot from Riza Hawkeye could break this trance.

Alphonse slowly started to wake up. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes like a small child who just woke up from a nap, he turned to see Roy and his brother off to the side. Blinking and rubbing his eyes a few more times he stood and walked over to the two. Realizing that he wouldn't be noticed by simply standing there he assumed the silence had to be broken.

"What're you two doing? You've certainly gotten friendly recently.." Alphonse yawned as he fought off sleep as he stood now next to roy.

Edward and Roy jumped at the sound of Alphonse's voice. The private little trance they had vanished yet their hands never moved away from the other.

"Al...you awake?" Edward questioned since his brother didn't seem fully there. Receiving a slight head tilting as his response, Edward could see his brother was thinking or at least trying to.

Staring at the two blankly, Alphonse noticed how roy held his brothers hands. Looking up at Roy who seemed more than a little frazzled Alphonse smirked.

"Alphonse...?" Roy questioned a bit frightened. Alphonse never smirked the way he just did and Roy wasn't sure he liked it. Knowing how the brothers could be, Alphonse could do anything right now in this moment.

Looking back and forth between the two Alphonse's expression drew blank again before changing. "You...you guys aren't doing it right!" He pouted sadly at his brother and Roy while pointing at their hands.

"Al are you still half asleep? Your not making any sense.." Edward frowned not realizing his hands where still being held tightly yet gently by Roy.

Alphonse stepped up near the two and tore their hands away from one another. Taking both of Roy's hands and edwards hands, Alphonse entangled them together himself just like bride and grooms hold hands while saying vows at times. Stepping back with a smile, Alphonse started admiring his work proudly.

The two could tell they'd started to blush. Feeling the heat that rested on their faces and its growing intensity, neither heard what Alphonse said. Focus fixed on the hands that held together they couldn't move. Only when Alphonse collapsed on the floor did Edward break away from Roy's grasp.

Breathing a sigh of relief as his brother only fell back asleep, showing how just a few minutes ago he was most likely sleep walking, Edward worked on picking his brother up off the floor. Suddenly a lot heavier than before, Ed managed to get his brother into a sitting position on the nearest couch. Looking at the time he declared it time to head home never guessing it was so late, in all honesty he should have left 30 minutes ago! Looking down at his hands that roy had just held for such a long time yet no longer full with the man's warmth, he was happy.

Roy, who was also looking down at his hands, couldn't believe they held each others hands for so long. His mind a scattered mess, Roy traced over the places edwards hands had touched with his finger. With a heavy sigh he wished he could have held onto edward rather than just his hands but even so that time had only made him fall deeper.

Giving up after she had been knocking on the door for some time now, Riza Hawkeye let herself into Roy's office. Before she questioned what was with Roy, she noticed Edward and Alphonse. "Shouldn't you boys have left for home already?" Her voice broke through the odd silence that had fallen like a cloud over the two whom had now started glaring at their hands.

Looking at a slightly confused Riza, Edward shook his head lightly "yeah but Al fell asleep...and he's to heavy to carry all the way home its to far."

Wincing at her memory of what happens when you wake the younger elric before he wants to be woken, Riza looked over at Roy who gave her a questioning raised brow. Smiling gently as she walked to stand by Ed she saw just how worn Alphonse was. "It would be best if roy helped you get im home, I would help but I came to tell the general Id be staying late."

Roy watched as Riza gained a devious smirk that Edward failed to notice before he sounded a heavy sigh grabbing his car keys. "You think you can get him into a car?" He questioned doing his best to ignore Riza until later when he could question her motives.

Edward simply nodded as he worked on getting his brother on his back. Standing to gain his balance and make sure Alphonse wouldn't be dropped Edward looked over at Roy "let's go before I drop his heavy ass!" Following behind Mustang and Riza, who came along for a short while, Edward kept thinking about Roy's hands. The big strong yet gentle and soft hands with the warmth of summer sunshine. Those hands had held onto his own for so long, but why? Deciding just in time that he'd have time to think about it at home Edward came to reality. They had nearly reached the military vehicle and Riza went ahead and opened for him. Watching her step away oddly to join mustang with a smirk, Edward worked on getting his brother carefully in the car.

Roy turned slightly to look at the smirking Riza with a deep sigh "what are you planning Hawkeye?"

"Oh?" She said simply before turning back to face headquarters "I'm not planning anything general...what ever could you mean?"

Before he could interrogate her roy heard a car door close meaning that Edward had gotten Al in the car. Watching Riza walk away with a smug look she said "later general don't loose your self-control.." Making roy flinch before turning back to the car. Meeting with slightly questioning golden eyes roy smiled and got in the car soon being joined by the handsome blonde.

Riza with her smug look walked back up to the generals office. Her smug smile fading with a sigh as she saw who was waiting " may I help you?"

Standing up and pushing his glasses up slightly, Maes's emerald eyes shone with no emotion. He took a deep breath "Riza...?" He questioned calmly seeing that she grew a bit irritated.

"Yes Maes?" She sighed knowing exactly where this would be going.

Maes took another deep breath before looking as if he'd explode flailing his arms around like a mad man on drugs. "Why Riza?! Why did you let roy take them home it's dangerous roy could try something while Alphonse is asleep?!"

Knowing how heavily the younger elric slept and wouldn't wake up for some time after he'd fallen into his slumber Riza shook her head at Maes Hughes's. "You and I both know they have something and we already know what that something is. They need to sort it out themselves and I can understand your concern...your not the only one who's protective of the elric brothers me and the team don't wish to see them hurt either."

Maes looked down sadly "since your also aware of what that something they have is Riza, then you know how dangerous this could end up being..." As he got up to walk towards the door Maes looked at Riza one last time "I'm afraid roy who has never been in love before will end up hurting Ed..,I know he can care for someone but..." Slamming his fist into the wall he whispered "it just had to be roy..." And walked out of the office leaving Riza to her work.

Understanding how Maes felt about this Riza shook it off and locked up Roy's office before turning to her own. Getting back to her paperwork that needed to be sorted she couldn't get Maes worrying words out of her mind. Those words had been true, Roy never loved before. Sure he'd been fond of others before but never turning into love she was sure he'd do something stupid ending with Ed getting hurt. Deciding that she'd keep a closer eye on the two she reluctantly turned back to her paperwork mountain.

-ELRIC Household-

The car pulled into the slim driveway of the two bedroom home he and his younger brother shared. Jumping out of the car to unlock the door, Edward flung himself through the house turning on the lights so the house wouldn't be dark. Walking back to the car he stood in surprise. Seeing Roy Mustang balance himself with Al on his back was not something he suspected to see when walking back outside. Shaking the stupid look he was sure his face wore Edward smiled. "Follow me Mustang.." Edward said as he waved one hand while placing the other in the blue military uniform pocket.

He did as told and followed behind Edward while looking around the not so small household. Upon first glance the house seemed small but for a two bedroom home is was large once inside. Entering the room Edward opened, carefully place Alphonse on the bed so he wouldn't wake up the younger man. Walking out of the room roy watched Edward carefully look around the corner and quickly shut the door sighing with relief. Giving Edward a questioning brow roy stepped away from the door now afraid of what Edward might be nervous of.

Shaking his head as if to tell him "you don't wanna know" Edward walked roy through the hall back to the front door. "Thanks for the help Roy..I don't think I would've gotten him home by myself." Edward laughed lightly but quietly not wanting to feel Alphonse's wrath.

Roy nodded his head as he opened the door "it was no problem really..." When he looked back to say goodbye black eyes meet golden ones that looked as if they begged him not to leave just yet. "Goodnight Ed..I gotta go I just remembered something Hawkeye will get onto me about if I don't do it!" Roy stuttered as he stepped quickly out the door to his car. Driving away as fast as he could roy bit his lip, that was to close Edwards eyes begged him to stay a little longer but if he had he might have said or done something to ruin the friendship they both had.

Edward frowned a bit as he closed the door and went to get himself a drink before bed. Confused as to why roy used Riza as his excuse the way he did considering he had taken that job, Edward tried his best not to think about it. He admitted that he wanted roy to stay a little longer and he had a feeling why. Running through his thoughts as he lay in his bed covered with dark red sheets, it was time to sort out what he felt about roy and how he'd tell the man if it was what he was starting to think it was. Eventually drifting off into a comfortable sleep Edward held the hands roy had held earlier that afternoon to his heart.

The next morning Edward awoke to Maes Hughes singing for he and his brother to wake up. Holding his hand to his head rubbing his eyes a bit into focus Edward got out of bed with a yawn. Wondering down the hall he glared at Maes "what the hell Maes its way to early..."

"Awe don't be grumpy Ed! Your loving father came by to visit for a reason after all!" Maes chimed ignoring the glare from Edward.

Sighing, Edward looked at Roy before walking into the kitchen. "you know damn well that Alphonse isn't a happy camper when he gets woken up Maes, so prepare for his grumpy wrath!" He called out as he started to make coffee for everyone.

Maes laughed knowing what Edward said was very much true but continued on anyways. Continuing to laugh knowing that it would cause issues in a few minutes Maes figured he'd enjoy his time while it lasted. Stopping when he heard a knock on the door Maes let the person in with a reluctant grunt before smiling wickedly. "Oh good Roy you can help me wake up Alphonse!" He chimed while ignoring Roy's confusion.

Before Roy could question anything or anyone his head was hit with a flying lamp that was thrown as hard as it possible could have been. The lamp had hit him hard enough to knock him to the floor and cause his vision blur.

"What the hell is with all the damn noise?!" A very angry Alphonse yelled with an ominous aura as he stood in the hallway breathing heavily.

Maes didn't even flinch as he dragged roy with him to hide behind the couch for cover. Scared as to what might happen next Maes relaxed a bit when Edward slid out of the kitchen holding his hands up like guns at Alphonse.

"Alright Al...I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to surrender and I'm not afraid to shoot!" Edward said with a goofy look on his face hoping that it'll make his brother laugh and not go on a destructive rampage.

Alphonse blinked in confusion at his brother before bursting into laughter. His brother looked extremely stupid just then he couldn't help but laugh! Walking over to fix the lamp with alchemy Alphonse looked over at Roy who was hit with the flying lamp of morning wrath. "Sorry Roy did It hurt at all?" Al questioned with a frown as he walked over to Roy and Maes who still hid in the living room.

Roy sat not responding, he was speechless and could no longer seem to form words.

"Roy?..." Maes questioned now a little worried as to why his friend looked so out of it.

Still no response.

Alphonse looked over roy with a frown feeling bad that he'd hurt roy and felt worse when he came across a head wound that was bleeding quite a bit. "Brother get the first aid kit roy is bleeding!" Alphonse yelled so his brother could hear him figuring that he'd know why.

It didn't take long for Edward to slide into the living room, he loved to use his socks to slide around the hardwood floor all the time, and go over to the three sitting on the floor. "Is he responding?" Edward questioned noticing how off roy looked, it was almost as if he'd lost his brain. Seeing how Maes and his brother shook their heads Edward got to work cleaning and bandaging the head wound which in reality took no time at all to complete.

The group looked at the still non responsive Roy Mustang who sat like a broken legged doll on the floor. Maes with the bright idea that coffee might snap roy to his senses dragged Edward along to make everyone coffee.

Alphonse looked oddly at Roy "what the hell I don't even think I threw it all that hard..."

Something finally snapped and Roy blinked with wide eyes "He...He-" Roy stuttered as he tried to form the words to state his surprise.

Alphonse tilted his head in question a bit wondering if roy had something important to say. He waited patiently for roy to say what he was trying to get out.

"He-he was shirtless..." Roy managed to say in surprise while trying not to drool over that image that continued to pop into his mind. The sweet image of the tall, muscular yet slim Edward. That sun-kissed skin that looked so smooth, so soft, with the golden hair flowing down his back and shoulders, in nothing but socks and a nicely fitting pair of black silk pajamas pants reviling his perfect frame and bare chest. Roy couldn't help but drool over that!

Alphonse's eyes widened. This entire time Roy had been ogling over his brother being shirtless?! He looked at Roy and frowned a bit with a sigh "Roy your nose is bleeding..and your drooling."

"Wha-.." Roy began but stopped as he realized it was true. Accepting the tissue from Alphonse so he could stop the nosebleed, Roy was glad it wasn't Maes who was in the room when he spurted out what he'd just said. He heard a soft "God your hopeless" from Alphonse as he watched the younger Elric walk into the kitchen leaving him all by himself.

"Did he respond Al?" Edward questioned as he got the mugs from the cabinet, handing them to Maes so that they could be filled with coffee and turned around to face his brother.

Alphonse casually walked up to his brother with nothing out of the ordinary showing. Leaning over to his brothers ear Alphonse whispered "he responded but brother you should put on a shirt.." Alphonse stepped back so he could watch his brothers reaction figuring that he was to dense to catch the hint anyways it was worth a shot.

Edward confused as to why his brother had to whisper that, raised his brow in question.

"Just do it..." Alphonse mouthed which he noticed his brother understood as he watched Ed walk down the hall. When he looked over at Maes, Al sighed after seeing the man's face. Maes figured it out and all Al had to say was good luck Mustang before he watched Maes dart into the living room.

"Had a little nose bleed Roy?" Maes asked sharply clearly putting his anger into his word "did you forget what I told you already?

Maes's green eyes peeled at Roy's skin making it feel as if it was burning. "No I didn't forget Maes...just please calm down if you want to beat me up for it la-" Roy started but was cut off by Maes's intensifying anger, if the man knew alchemy he'd be terrifying.

"I can't calm down Roy, if I wasn't here it would've been so much worse!" Maes tried not to yell as he took deep breaths to calm himself thinking that he may or may not be over reacting but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was that roy could have done something stupid to hurt Edward. Sure Ed seemed strong and it's not that he wasn't it's that because he is so strong he is also weak, very emotionally weak.

Edward had started to walk down the hall, now dressed in simple black pants and a dark blue button shirt that was the same as the red one he had, but a different color, he stopped in his tracks. After he heard what Maes had said to Roy, Edward realized right then why his brother asked him to put on a shirt. A bit of a light flush ran over his cheeks but he forced it away before walking into the room. He raised a questioning brow at the two who still appeared to be somewhat arguing in a way, and didn't say a word. He simply stood awaiting for them to calm and notice his presence.

It took a while but it's not like they continued yelling things that could have offended Edward they just jumped when they realized he was leaning against the wall only a few feet away. Maes started to babble as if trying to cover what just happened before he realized, he was there for a reason. Sitting everyone down in the living room with their coffee Maes pulled a picture out of his wallet handing it to Edward as his eyes grew serious and worried.

"This man has been seen following around state alchemist..." Maes began to explain as the others looked over the photo. "I believe that at one time the man followed you around Ed, but now that your no longer a state alchemist I suspect he's been following Alphonse. This is top-secret information but even so I felt that you all needed to know, after all, we haven't been able to capture him after all these years."

Edward nodded his head as he looked over the man in the photo. Maes warned them to watch their backs but Edward couldn't help but think. He'd seen this man before, but where? The man in the photo had dark hair an eyes, he was ominous yet still Edward felt he had seen the guy before. Now he began to think, rattle his brain, Edwards thinking mode was nearly full swing now.

Noticing how Edward went into full-blown thinking mode no one sought to disturb him. They turned to Roy waiting for his reasoning to show up at the hour he did.

Roy sighed "I'm forcing you to take time off Alphonse. Your stretching yourself thin and you could use some time off."

"Ok fine by me, I can go visit Winry now." Alphonse said with a genuine sweet smile along with a short shrug. It had been so long and he truly missed winry with a passion.

"How long has it been since you've seen Winry?" Maes questioned a bit sadly with a gentle tone knowing it's been a while and how the younger Elric felt about the girl.

"Three years..." Alphonse said with a kind smile as he remembered his past visits, but then it grew into a dark frown. "she couldn't come visit me in the hospital that first year due to some things and still can't bring herself to come to central since she's been depressed over Granny Pinako."

"What happened to Pinako?" Roy questioned unsure if he should even ask.

Edwards expression grew saddened by the thought. He looked down at his hands now no longer thinking about the photo but about Pinako "She's dead...she passed away three months ago actually..this entire time she was really sick but she didn't want us there to see her the way she was..."

The room grew silent and restless at the news. Alphonse tried to hold in his sorrow as Maes and Roy tried to figure out how to respond. Edward stood up and went into the kitchen taking everyone's empty glasses with him.

"I'll go start packing now so I can leave this evening to Resembol...,thank you General for the time off." Alphonse said sadly after he sat with everyone in the silence for the longest time. He got up and went to his room to pack enough things for a weeks stay leaving the others alone together.

Maes stood after glancing at his watch "Roy tell them I had to leave...and don't you touch Edward." He made a quick escape out the door leaving roy alone to sit in the uncomfortable sorrow.

Roy nodded his head as he watched his protective friend leave. He swore Maes was the closest he could be to the Elric's father. And so he sat by himself in the heavily depressing air that was left after everyone found escapes, well everyone but him. He wouldn't have guessed such a thing happened. Edward was hiding it well and as for Alphonse, he was away on missions and didn't have to hide his feeling when being alone. Roy finally stood and walked into the kitchen "Hey Edward, you alright?"

"Yeah..." Edward said giving Roy a small weak smile "sorry for the depressing mood all of a sudden today has been interesting I can say in the very least."

"Yeah.." Roy said while holding his head where Alphonse's flying lamp hit him. "But even so, it was enjoyable" Roy said with a smile as he walked over to help Edward wash the dishes since he had nothing better to do anyways.

Edward nodded and they washed dishes in comfortable silence together. He liked having Roy close to him even if it wasn't as close as he wanted, even so it was something he enjoyed. After finally figuring out what exactly it was he felt for the charcoal haired man, now he had to think of a way to confess it.

A few moments later Alphonse walked into the kitchen and quickly hugged his brother "I found out there's a train leaving soon so I'll be boarding it, take care of yourself while I'm gone this week brother."

"You to Al, be careful" Edward said as he quickly hugged his brother back after putting down the dish he was currently washing. He walked his brother out the door and watched him run toward the train station with pure excitement glowing on his face. With a smile on his face once again he went back into the kitchen to rejoin his company.

"You Arnt going with him? I could have given you time off as well Ed..." Roy questioned a bit confused as he looked at Edward who now leaned up against the wall. He had to admit once again Edward looked hot as hell.

"No not this time, he needs to spend time alone with Winry if the relationship he wants with her to happen..."

"Alphonse loves her?" Roy questioned in surprise, he'd always figured it was Edward not Alphonse. This could turn out to prove useful to him.

"Yeah, she also loves him but they haven't realized each others feelings yet..." Edwards said with a sigh "is it that surprising to you?"

"A little surprising...me and the others always figured that you loved Winry... But Alphonse loving her makes more sense now that I think about it." Roy managed to say and noticed he was getting a bit dizzy.

Edward thought it over for a few moments before laughing a bit "I can see how you'd think that, but I'm not into women and please don't get freaked out by that and don't tell anyone else it's been a secret for the time being...although Al knows and possibly Riza and Hughes."

"I won't tell anyone...but i never would've guessed that you swung the other way..."

"Yeah I'm pretty good at hiding it huh?" Edward smirked "why are you so flabbergasted Roy? Your pale like a freaking ghost!"

"I'm just...really dizzy all of a sudden.." Roy managed to say while trying to gain his balance back that was now wavering "that lamp really hit me harder than I originally thought.."

"Roy! Hey Roy! Stay with me..don't pass out!" Edward yelled as he saw Roy's balance and consciousness start to waver and ran over to the man.

Roy wasn't able to respond before he blacked out and collapsed on the floor. The last thing he heard was Edward frantically yelling his name before everything faded into nothing. The feeling of the cold hardwood floor, it felt oddly nice.

-CENTRAL MILITARY HOSPITAL-

Roy felt heavy and his head ached considerably as he attempted to focus his eyes. The blurred vision faded as he began to look around from the current position he was in. Not trying to sit up just yet roy couldn't for the life of him remember what happened today.

"Where am I?" He spoke in a soft tone letting the confusion he held fade his words into nothing.

"Ah your awake! You gave everyone quite the scare Roy...especially Edward" havoc said quietly as he walked into the room closing the door behind him to pull up a chair next to the bed Roy was on. "So how do you feel now?"

Roy blinked a bit before his eyes widened a little. "am I at the hospital?!" He attempted to yell but his words were muffled by Jean havoc a hand.

"Shh!" Havoc hushed pointing at Edward who had fallen asleep next to Roy's bedside. "You're an idiot you know that?" Havoc said in a hushed tone accompanied by a sigh.

"How did I make it here? And how long have I been here...and why am I here?"

"Well Edward is how you made it here and your lucky he brung you Roy, you had a serious concussion and almost went into a coma.." Havoc began with a sigh "you've been here for 5hours now and Edward called everyone at the office to ask us what he should do. The poor kid was freaking out, I guess I would be to if you suddenly passed out on my floor and wouldn't wake up."

"I don't even remember what happened besides Alphonse throwing a lamp...after that I can't remember a thing."

The door flung open as Maes rushed in and slid Edward away gently from Roy's bedside so he wouldn't wake the blonde. "Roy! Glad to see your awake you had us worried." Maes said in a bit more than a harsh sarcastic tone.

"Maes why are you here?" Roy sighed as he looked at his friend who was once again in protective parenting mode.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember what happened this morning after you got hit with that lamp?" Maes questioned seriously as he dramatically pushed up his glasses and glared at Roy.

"No...was it bad?" Roy asked a bit frightened of what he did that was making Maes so paranoid. At this point he wasn't even sure why he asked considering the outcome could be anything.

"Damn Roy what did you do? I'm curious to know, so why don't you tell us Maes?" Havoc said with a smirk hoping that this would be good. To bad the others didn't come along they could've made a few interesting bets.

"He he..." Maes said as he tried to hold back his anger as he yelled in an angry whisper " He..ogled over Edward being shirtless then had a perverted nosebleed!"

"What?!" Roy and havoc both yelled which woke up Edward. Although Havoc laughed at Roy's blunder Roy himself wasn't the least bit amused, especially since he wished he could remember seeing the blond shirtless.

"What the hell are you two yelling about?" Edward mumbled before realizing Roy was awake and pointing at him accusingly "Roy! Your awake you scared the shit out of me passing out on the floor like that!"

"Hey Ed what did you hear us yell...?" Havoc asked with a devilish grin hoping it was the entire thing. Oh how cruel he was to roy.

"You and Roy yelled "WHAT?!", as of why I don't care I can go home now that Roy is awake I'm to tired to sleep in this stuffy place..." Edward grumbled as he walked out of the room to head home.

"So...ogling over Edward shirtless and a nosebleed? He must look pretty damn sexy then, and no Maes I'm not hitting on Edward so don't kill me." Havoc smirked, this was better than be thought it would be. Just wait until he was able to pass on the news.

"Like I would know I don't even remember it..." Roy frowned.

Maes clenched his fist "if you don't remember that I wonder what you did when it was just you two left in the house alone!" He pointed at Roy out of anger "Just thinking about it makes my parent senses go berserk!"

Havoc laughed a bit before going over to Maes and started to lead him out of the room "calm down a bit ok? Let's go get some midnight snacks.."

Roy didn't say a word but he did remember one other thing besides the lamp hitting him, and that one thing was Edwards confession on liking guys.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A.N:Anyone picking up on what hints I'm putting down yet ;) ? Sorry if it seems random I'm quite the odd person but please enjoy the story and give feedback!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Stolen Memories:Ch.3.5

-Chapter 3.5-

The train ride itself felt as if it took an eternity and the light crisp breeze flowed throughout the small wooden platform. He took his first steps back into Resembol and after all this time he was finally home. Though it had been a couple of years since his steps tread this path, his feet still remembered the way to carry him. Walking along the slim yet time-consuming dirt road that lead up to the memorable Rockbell residence, Alphonse was full of excitement. His thoughts filled with a blonde that he would love till death and after, he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

Now he could see it, the peaceful countryside home that sat at the top of its slight hill was now in his sights. Den, who was fairly old now, stood shakily holding his balance and lightly barked at Him. He smiled at the elderly dog who was hanging onto life and pet his head gently once approached.

"I'm home Den, I'm finally home..." Alphonse said soothingly to the elderly dog who now took his time to lay down in his usual spot. Standing up and brushing off the slight dust that accumulated on his clothing, Alphonse started for the door. Not announcing his visit to Winry he hoped she was home and not in rush valley working on automail.

His steps soft, quiet, against the wooden steps that lead to the door. Freezing for a moment, taking a deep breath and gathering his thoughts, before raising his hand to knock on the door. This was it, the moment of truth. Right as he began to knock the door opened, slowly at first before swiftly swinging open in surprise.

And so he saw her.

Her long blonde hair flowing down her back, a few strands framed her face along with her bangs. Her gorgeous breathtaking blue eyes wide, surprised, happy and filled with disbelief as always drew him in the moment he saw her. It was Winry Rockbell.

"A-Alphonse..." She spoke in a low tone that neared a disbelieving whisper. Her heart skipped a beat and the golden eyes gazed back into her own. Was Alphonse really here?

"Hey Winry, I'm home.." Alphonse said with a gentle smile keeping his feet steady and staying still, he wanted the woman he loved so, not be in disbelief at his appearance. Awaiting any possible reaction from the Rockbell gear-head he watched her emotions go into over drive. Her eyes went from sorrow filled to being full of worry, then from that to confusion and so on.

Though her steps shaken she stepped forward and closer to Alphonse. Wrapping her arms gently around his neck she pulled him close into a hug.

"Welcome back Al, it's good to have you home for now and though it may not last long..." Winry began as she lay her head gently on Alphonse's shoulder "it's nice to have you home..."

Smiling gently Alphonse pulled Winry closer and hugged her tightly yet gently. "It's good to be back...I've missed you Winry."

She was able to feel his gentle warmth and love, if only they could hold onto each other like this forever. "I've missed you too Al..." She spoke softly enjoying the current embrace. Never wanting to let go, she reluctantly pulled away giving Alphonse a smile "Why don't we go eat? It's nearly dinner so we might as well."

Grabbing her hand within his own before she could walk away, Alphonse decided it was now or never and that while he had the courage he'd confess his love. "Winry...can we talk before anything else?" His voice strong but filled with care and his hand but a gentle touch on Winry's as he waited for her response.

Nodding her head softly she allowed Alphonse to lead her to a bench that sat in the yard. The sun began to set as they sat down together. Sad that his gentle grip on her hand faded as he moved his hand away, she gazed into his golden eyes "What did you want to talk about Al?"

He didn't respond. Turning away from the woman he so loved so he could gather his thoughts, Alphonse looked off into the distant sky.

She noticed how his thoughts wavered, and waited a few moments for the silence to be broken away by his voice.

The moment had yet to come.

"Alphonse? " Winry softly questioned the man sitting next to her. She watched his eyes fix a gaze upon the distant sunset as the colors illuminated his handsome features. The multiple shades of color making his eyes shimmer and hair flow, he always managed to make her heart skip a beat as he was doing so now.

His golden eyes meet her blue ones making it seem as if both of them were crystallized in a flowing passion. The moment was perfect.

For reasons unknown they both stood to face each other. Their eyes full of lust for the other as the slightest wind began to cut through the last moments of the sunset. A slight gust of wind blew through winrys long blonde hair and Alphonse reached out his hand to hers. Leaning in slightly, gently brushing the hair out of her face, He smiled and kissed her hand ever so slightly.

Winry felt her face flush with shades of red but ignored it completely. Her heart was racing as well as her thoughts but even so her gaze stayed on the man before her. Waiting for Alphonse to continue she had a strong feeling about what he was trying to say, and if it was what she thought then she wasn't sure how she'd react.

"I've always wanted to tell you...how much you mean to me," Alphonse began as he looked into gorgeous crystal blue eyes "my world wouldn't be the same without you in it and i just want you to know that i love you with my entire existence Winry..."

Crystal blue eyes widened.

Alphonse gripped her hand lightly "i wont run away from this even if you may reject me, I just can't accept a life without you in it."

It grew silent while the sunset reached its climactic moment. The shades of red, orange, and elegant pink danced across the nearly wanting love stricken faces with the breeze gently making their hair flow in its path.

"Al..." her voice broke the silence though shaking it was confident and filled with love. She reached her hand out placing it upon his cheek. Stepping closer with a smile she leaned in towards him "I love you too Alphonse.. ."

He smiled for a moment before he to leaned in and stepped closer to winry. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands around her hips, they pulled each other into a loving kiss. The kiss was short but burned with the passion they felt for one another. This was all he ever wanted, Winry loved him the way he loved her and now his life could be completed in the way he wished it would be. Could it be nothing more than a good dream? As they pulled away from the kiss yet not breaking their embrace Alphonse knew now that this wasn't a dream, it was reality, and it was the reality he had always waited for.

Now holding each other they watched the sunset fade together while resting on the steps of the house. The sun was now not, as only the moon rested within the starry blackened night sky. The air slightly chilled but neither minded it.

Winry, after looking out to the sky for some time now, chuckled slightly at her sudden thoughts.

"What is it exactly that you suddenly found humorous Winry? You've only been looking into the night sky." Alphonse questioned in a humored yet wondering tone with his brow raised at his newly confessed girlfriend.

Turning to look Alphonse in the eyes, Winry smirked "doesn't the night sky remind you of a certain General that has a thing for a specific blonde?"

Alphonse laughed "yeah and that general hasn't made a move, I swear it's like I need to plan out dates for them for the wheel to start rolling."

Standing up and opening the front door Winry smiled "well, I'm sure you can think of something after all, Ed deserves happiness more than anything else right now.." Turning around to grab Alphonse's hand she smirked once again "for now lefts just scheme over dinner it's getting late!"

Nodding his head with a slight chuckle, Alphonse allowed Winry to take his hand and lead him inside to eat dinner. It was a shame they'd only have a week for now, unless he called and asked for an extension on this vacation,which he'd have to try for when he called to tell his brother about he and Winry.

That night they sat together, the room filled with their love for one another and the mood was truly happy and bright. As they ate dinner they together brainstormed a few schemes to push Ed and Roy together of course some silly while others inhuman they both declared that they didn't have any ideas worth while at the moment and had a week to think of one. Just as another idea started to form in his mind, the phone rang interestingly.

Alphonse held his hand up to Winry with a sigh "I'll get it, be right back.." He walked regretfully to the phone hoping out of all honesty it wasn't a call telling him to come back early and picked it up answering with a slightly frightened "Hello?"

"Hey Al! What's wrong?"

"Brother?!" Al nearly yelled before covering his mouth to mute it "what are you calling for, you're the last person I'd expect! No offense and all but you don't call your more the type to break into a house for something."

"Oh haha Al, look I was getting some files for Roy and I dropped some in the hall one i really wasn't meant to see was a mission for you..." Edward grew silent before continuing "look I felt like you deserved a warning on this..that's why I bothered to call, and I do not break into houses!"

Alphonse laughed "well go ahead and tell me so I can continue my vacation after all a gorgeous woman is waiting for me to return to dinner!"

"Alright well from what I understood the mission you'll be sent on as soon as you return is one that has been deemed as impossible. Apparently all who've gone never return and they are even willing to do anything you order just so you'll go specifically. So pretty much be prepared and think of something to demand we have to do anything without complaint. Also think about possible strategies, if it's been deemed impossible you should try to be prepared for anything. "

"Alright thanks for the info, now if you'll excuse me I have prior plans to continue!" Alphonse smirked hanging up the phone and returning to the dinner table. He chose not to say anything as he sat down but he would tweak what Edward had told him so that he wouldn't worry Winry about dangers taking his life.

"So who was is Al?" She asked with curiosity seeing as her man was smirking up a storm.

"Oh nothing really but somehow the call reminded me that the military owes me one..." Alphonse began while waving his hand around before smirking more devilishly "I can order anyone to do anything and they can't deny it, so why don't we use this in our plan my dear Winry?"

Now Winry herself was smirking devilishly and their plots began to spur again. Many ideas had flown and many sank, but one in particular was the best way to go. The plan both entertaining to think about as well as frightening they both assumed the outcome couldn't be that bad and moved along from that subject. The subject now, was them. Both of their eyes grew wanting and gleamed with love threatening to pour out of their veins. They reached their hands across the table and held on tightly with care, all it was now was them and the love they confessed for one another not too long ago.

"It's depressing you only get to stay a week Al.." Winry spoke sadly not moving her Crystal blue eyes away from the golden ones before her. She watched him release her hands, stand, and walk up behind her taking her by the waste.

"While I'm here we can make it worth while, im only here for you Winry and that's who I'll solely spend my time with."

"Oh Al..." Winry whispered lovingly and wriggled free of Alphonse's grip for enough time to stand and face him. They stood close as Alphonse's hands took her waste into their grip once more and their lips met with searing passion. This was what it was like to be with the one you loved, and even if it was only a week they would make it count.


	5. Chapter 5

Stolen memories:ch.4

-Chapter 4-

The week in Resembol had flown by fairly quick and Alphonse found himself regretfully stepping back into central. Stretching as he walked out of the train station with a smile, Alphonse was glad he was able to go see Winry not to mention they could now be called an item and possibly much more. Despite the call from his brother during that visit to warn him about a serious mission, the trip had actually been quite relaxing.

Now as he trailed his way back home to put his things away Alphonse couldn't help but notice the air was slightly heavy today. Upon reaching his home, he quickly put his things away and changed into his military uniform. Grabbing a quick bite to eat seeing as his brother was already at headquarters, Alphonse locked the door behind him and headed in the direction he needed to go.

It took a good 20minutes to reach headquarters on foot but surly he's walked farther distances and it not like he minded. It was a fairly nice day, the heat wasn't unbearable yet it wasn't cold either and despite the heavy feeling air the weather was easily enjoyable. Walking into the building, through the halls and up a flight of stairs, Aphonse walked into mustangs office but stopped in his tracks to see that Maes was threatening Roy who Edward was slowly scooting away from bit by bit. Noticing Havoc being fairly amused, he wasn't sure what to make of things although it was annoying him quite a bit.

"Roy you monster pervert!" Maes yelled while pointing at the accused accusingly. His emerald eyes sharp and voice screeching Maes refused to let this one go "just what do you think you're doing to my son!?"

"Maes...I did nothing wrong end of story.." Roy said calmly to his angry friend, trying his best to not show his nervousness. After all if he showed that he wasn't composed it would mean his defeat.

"Did nothing wrong? But but!"

"No buts?" Alphonse joined in confusingly quickly grabbing everyone's attention. It was like he never even entered the room from how surprised they all seemed "what the hell is going on here anyways?"

"Roy was rubbing Edwards hand, he's being a pervert apparently..." Havoc said with a sigh trying to hold in his amused chuckle "so Maes wanna go cut down a tree and pretend it's Roy?!"

"Yes I do..." Maes said after he thought it over and he followed havoc outside so he could calm down.

Alphonse was a bit surprised never being able to imagine something like that would set Maes off or that Roy would even attempt to do such a thing "rubbing brothers hand?"

"Apparently everyone made a comment on how soft my skin was so Roy wanted to see for himself.." Edward shrugged "although Maes doesn't want Roy to lay a finger on me for some reason so he shows up every 5 minutes to make sure he isn't trying to rape me or something."

"Ok then.." Alphonse said still showing his confusion while watching Roy try not to die at the rape comment. He coughed lightly grabbing their attention "so what's this mission that's so important?"

"How did you...?" Roy questioned while glancing over at Ed who seemed to return his actions to mimic Hawkeye.

"Gut feeling, now what is it exactly and what makes it so dangerous?" Alphonse said while trying not to laugh at the confused Flame.

"Here read for yourself..."Roy said as he handed Alphonse the thick file "the Fuehrer wants you specificity to go at any cost."

It was almost as if the new idea popped into his head when he heard the words "_at any cost_" and he had to admit things could get even more interesting than the idea he and Winry thought up. Concealing his smirk as he continued on reading he let the words slip through his lips "Alright than...so what if I want something to happen before I go in this mission?" Alphonse said as he read through the file thoroughly.

"Then that thing would have to happen despite what it is, we're under orders to listen to you Alphonse!" Maes chimed as he danced back into the room now back to his cheerful self "good morning."

"I see...so anything I say goes in order for me to go on this mission?" He smirked knowing that this would be entertaining and wipe that smile off of Maes face. Sad as it was to do such a thing, Alphonse couldn't help it and he made a note to apologize to Maes later.

"Yeah sounds about right Al, do you have something in mind?" Edward questioned knowing his brother was up to something. He couldn't decide if he should be scared or not considering how his brother was but Edward chose to not over read it. Leaning against the wall near Roy's desk with hands in his pockets he patiently awaited his brothers demand.

Alphonse smirked and closed the file "yeah actually I do and it has to be done or I won't go."

"Ok explain to us what it is and it'll happen." Roy said as he finished up some paperwork on his desk. He still hadn't looked up yet but do to the tone in Alphonse's voice roy could tell the younger man smirked evilly. All he could think was "oh do I even want to know?"

Alphonse paused for a moment and let the atmosphere feel calm and collected before he spoke "Roy your going to take my brother on a romantic date or I won't go on this mission.." Alphonse said it quite casually while everyone else flipped out. Noting on the flush that spread over both the target faces he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"OH HELL NO!" Maes yelled, his killing intent rising "let me at him I'll kill Roy before I'll let that happen!"

"No Maes you can't do that.." Alphonse said as he patted the man on his shoulder "you and I both know this will be good for them, so calm down ok?"

Maes pouted but had to agree it would be good for them and everyone knew that. He didn't want it to happen but at the same time he wanted Edward to be happy. Why did he have to be so torn?

"Al..." Edward said calmly before he flared into angry questioning "why the hell a date with Roy!?"

"Because brother like I told Maes it'll be good for the both of you, plus I wanna see something good happen before I leave."

"Alright I'll take Edward out on a date.." Roy casually interrupted as he looked over at the beautifully flustered blonde trying to keep his composure "how's tonight sound?"

Edward took a deep breath to calm himself before he shrugged "it's alright with me... I guess we might as well get this over with."

"Great and now that that's settled come on brother!" Alphonse laughed with a continuing smirk as he dragged his brother out of mustangs office.

Roy sighed and looked at Maes with caution "I won't do anything but take him to dinner Maes so don't worry.."

"I'm not worried about that, well I am...,Roy I just don't want Edwards feelings to be hurt...I just want him to be happy that's all." Maes said softly.

"I know, but Maes, you know id never do anything to hurt him."

"Of course I know that, it's just I worry at times for reasons you wouldn't understand, anyways I'll leave you to havoc see you later Roy." Maes said as he waved his hand and walked out the door sadly shutting it behind him.

"Leave me to havoc..?" Roy questioned out loud to himself as he returned to his paperwork. He found that even with Edward gone his focus was on him and this paperwork was getting nowhere. Never in his lifetime did he think he'd get this chance. A simple chance it may be but, he could enjoy somewhat of a date with Edward and that was more than he could ask for. Roy leaned back in his chair with a sigh "why did I have to fall in love with him of all people? It's so troublesome.."

"Well it's hard not to love Ed he is one lovable guy, and I admit he's a looker as well." Havoc said as he walked into Roy's office with a smirk and a slight knock despite it being to late to knock "now how about I get you ready for your date, after all this may be your only chance!"

"So that's what Maes meant..."

"yep now let's get going Roy we gotta get you dressed up nice!" Havoc chimed as he dragged Roy out of his office by force with a huge smile on his face. He'd never admit it to Roy but he was jealous and this time more than he'd ever been, if only he could be in Roy's shoes right now.

-ELRIC RESIDENCE-

Edward showered and quickly dried his hair so he could get dressed without soaking his shirt. Brushing his long golden locks Edward took extra care not to pull it as he battled with the intense tangles. He pulled his hair back into a simple but sleek ponytail as he waited for his brother to pick out whatever his outfit was going to be since Alphonse insisted on being the fashion guru this evening. At least he had pants on otherwise it would be more than a little awkward to have his brother in his room.

"Al why is it you want this date to happen as your request before you go on that mission? It could've been anything yet you chose a date for me and Roy..." Edward questioned a bit confused but he had to admit he didn't dislike the idea, if anything he would enjoy this chance.

Alphonse laughed a bit as he handed his brother a shirt he framed as worthy "well brother like I said id like something interesting to happen before I go."

Edward frowned and took the shirt handed to him "it's almost like you don't expect to come back Al.."

"Who can say for sure if I will or not?" Alphonse shrugged "just get dressed already."

"Please don't talk like that Al..." Edward frowned as he went into the bathroom to change.

"Alright I'm sorry, but it's true brother." Alphonse put his hands up in defense "your right though, I shouldn't talk like that."

Edward smiled as he put on the wine red shirt his brother gave him to wear. Red really was his color it complemented his skin tone, hair, and eyes perfectly it made him look like he was shining in the sunlight. The shirt was similar to the one he wore to the hospital the day Alphonse was discharged, but this one was a bit more dressy and made of a silky cotton like material that him look breathtaking.

"If I must say so myself I look hot as hell." Edward smiled "great choice on the color Al."

"Well I'm sure everyone can agree that red is your color, it always looked best on you."

Edward smiled at himself in the mirror admiring how he looked at that moment. He wasn't nervous or anything but simply glad he'd be going through this charade with Roy in the least. Still not able to believe how good he looked at the moment, Edward continued to look himself over since as of now he was ready for this date.

"Brother I'm going to go call Winry I promised i would and she'll chew me out if I don't." Alphonse laughed as he walked out of his brother's room to the phone in the kitchen. His call to winry would prove entertaining once he told her about this date thing he conjured up, but surly Winry would enjoy it.

A knock sounded on the door and Edward went to open it. "Oh hey Roy!" He greeted as he stepped aside allowing Roy to come in.

Roy was speechless once he saw Edward and entered the mans home. The red shirt made him look so hot or at least Roy thought so and he wasn't expecting it at all, though he should have known red was edwards color.

Edward circled Roy who was standing in shock "you know even out of uniform blue is still your color Roy, well I think so in the least." Edward said as he waved his hand around before looking back at roy critically "although this shade you have on now looks better on you."

"Brother Winry wants to talk to you!" Alphonse yelled as he popped his head around the corner with a smirk at Roy's shock.

"Alright then." Edward said as he walked into the kitchen and took over the phone.

Alphonse walked out of the kitchen casually and waved his hand in front of Roy's face "you still there or are you gonna be like that all night?" Laughing from amusement, he had to admit this was the best thing he'd come up with by far for roy to deal with.

"I can understand why he's in shock Alphonse, Edward looked hot in that outfit...or you know sexy however you wanna put it." Havoc said with a shrug as he walked in the door looking at Roy. "Now I see what you mean by something good happening, your teasing Roy with your brother Arnt you Alphonse?" Havoc said with a smirk, he may not have come up with this plan but it was definitely entertaining to watch by far and should prove to be more enjoyable as things progressed.

"Oh yeah I am! And now he's gotta spend an entire evening with him while Brother thinks of it as a friend dinner situation."

"Your evil Al..." Havoc whispered with a smirk and laughed "I'll get going so he won't see me but have fun tonight Roy! Don't go and force yourself on him or anything.."

Roy shot havoc a glare as he watched the man walk off laughing. Tonight would be more difficult than originally thought. A bit reluctant, Roy looked at Alphonse who was greatly enjoying himself. Even if this would just about kill him on the inside, he had to admit it was after all his once in a lifetime opportunity.

-KITCHEN-

_"So Ed excited about that Hot date of yours?" Winry snickered through the phone, it had to be the best thing she's heard in a while. _

"Winry it's just a friendly dinner, nothing is going to happen, but Al wanted this so-called "date" to go on because, I don't know, he's trying to entertain himself?"

_"Well either way Ed, good luck and be careful around the general. Please don't let him get drunk by any means and...have fun even if that sounds a little odd to you.." Winry said in a softening gentle tone "you don't really go on dates so even if this is just a joke, enjoy it."_

"Yeah..." Was all Edward could manage to say at the moment. His mind racing all of a sudden despite hearing Winry continue on talking. She was right, he never went on dates and never really realized it or thought about it until now.

_"Ed? You still there? Hello?" _

"Huh?" Edward said as he shook his head snapping back from his thoughts.

_"Never mind.." Winry said with a sigh before growing quiet for a few moments. "Hey Edward...,Al told me about your sacrifice to bring him home..." Her tone saddened upon the subject before she said a soft "thank you Ed."_

Smiling gently Edward gathered his thoughts back together "Winry it was no issue for me, you needn't sound so sad I'm sure Al wouldn't want you to be depressed over such a thing."

_A light giggle could be heard through the phone "yeah your right about that, well Ed I guess I better let you go since you have...a prior engagement..!" Winry was barely able to say the last bit without laughing at edwards turmoil. _

Glad to hear her laugh in the least, Edward said his goodbyes before handing up the phone. Taking a deep breath and walking out of the kitchen to join his brother and Roy, Edward was as prepared as he'd ever be for this "date" and wanted to get it over with.

Alphonse noticed his brother being a little flustered and made a note to thank Winry for that, it would make things even better. Sending the two off with amusement despite the fact he did feel a little guilty. He knew that his brother felt strongly for the general and that this "date" to tease the general was probably making his brother feel like punching a couple of trees down. "It's all for the better..." Alphonse said to himself with a smile as he went to pack for the mission he had to leave for tomorrow.

The drive was awkwardly silent and very uncomfortable but even so neither occupant of the military car wanted to talk. It was a good thing it wasn't a very long drive to a semi dressy restaurant because once Edward got out of the now parked car he took a deep dramatic breath before stretching.

"It's just us going to dinner as friends Edward, you don't have to stress over it." Roy commented with a slight frown.

"I-im not stressing over it!" Edward yelled slightly in a whisper so he wouldn't disturb the other dinning occupants. Before Edward could continue however, he shut up and calmed down instantly all because he saw Roy's smile. It wasn't just any smile the man normally wore, it was a real, legit smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Let's go then." Roy said as he walked over to Edwards side "might as well enjoy ourselves in the least."

Edward only nodded his head and fell into step with Roy upon walking into the building. It was fairly nice, the place wasn't over dressy nor was it under dressed or casual giving it an overall relaxed feel. Once seated at a table and food was ordered Edward felt his nerves settle. Seeing as Roy was kind enough to start off a conversation it made things a little easier and as the night moved forward Edward started to enjoy it.

Light music played as the two sat eating and chatting up the night finding it fun to actually just talk to each other. Forgetting that is was a date planned by Alphonse until ever so often when a few women would waltz over to hit on either Roy, Edward, or both, they had to admit they should've done something like this sooner.

Getting to know each other was something Roy enjoyed the most. Even though he always expects the blonde to surprise him, as he always did, Roy couldn't help but feel astonished. Half the things the blonde said about alchemy or other high scholars topics made him feel as if he knew not, never would he have guessed Edward to be so intelligent or at least not to this level. If only he could do this again or more often but that wouldn't help his growing lust for the blonde.

After a couple of glasses of wine and the food had been devoured Roy and Edward made their exit. This time the car ride was in pleasant yet comfortable silence, once again neither man speaking a word. Windows down letting the chill night air flow through the vehicle and of course Edward's golden silk hair. It seemed as if the ride back to Edwards home was too short and the night itself too young. With a sad sigh roy pulled into the elric driveway and prepared himself to say goodnight to the blonde.

They both got out of the car and headed towards the front door. Edward stopping in his tracks looking up to the sky, it was late, a lot later than originally assumed. Roy stopped to look over at the blonde, he couldn't help but notice how well the light of the full moon illuminated the golden eyes. The night was perfect, but now it came to its end.

"Hey Roy..." Edward said softly in his husky tenor while looking up at the starry night sky, this late at night when all lights went off you could see the stars quite clearly. His gaze was fixed firmly upon the stars despite the movement of Roy who now stood besides him. The sky was breathtaking and by just looking up at the celestial lights Edward was literally amazed by how clear the stars visibility appeared tonight.

"Yeah Ed?" Roy questioned as he joined Edward in his gaze at the stars. The sky was beautiful tonight, hundreds of clear stars in the sky and a breathtaking full moon that glowed stunningly. They stood in silence for a while despite the late hour and the fact that it would reach early morning hours soon. In all honesty any time he could spend with Edward like this, Roy treasured. His gaze broke away from the stars but fixed itself onto the blonde who, somehow, shone brighter and more vibrant than any star in the sky.

"I had fun..." His voice finally broke through the silence and his gaze breaking from the night sky. Giving the stunned General a smile and saying a quick goodnight, Edward walked into his home closing the door behind him. Slowly, he regained a steady heart beat and made his way down the hall after locking the door.

That night as he lay in his bed Edward couldn't help but replay the night in his head. Sure it wasn't all that exciting, but to Edward it was like leaping forward. The night had brung them closer within a few simple hours, he could only imagine what would've happened if they'd been alone all day together. Falling into a deep slumber with dreams filled of Roy Mustang, Edward smiled and whispered "I think I love you Roy..."

-MORNING, CENTRAL HEADQUARTERS-

Morning had woken the Elric brother fairly early this morning and now it found them at Central Headquarters along with the other very few early risers. Walking through the halls since Alphonse didn't have to leave just yet, the brothers greeted those who they knew. Grabbing breakfast in the cafeteria with his older brother, Alphonse thought up an excuse to leave for a few moments. Smirking to himself as he walked up to a specific office door.

"Got another plan Alphonse?" Jean Havoc questioned curiously as he joined Alphonse Elric upon walking into the Generals office. Seeing as the general was on time, wait scratch that, early today made things even more exciting. Closing the door knowing that this ought to be good, Havoc played door bodyguard.

"Do I even want to know?" Roy questioned with a sigh knowing that Alphonse being here most likely meant another scheme.

"Well id like to know why you wasted your chance with brother?" Alphonse laughed as he and Jean exchanged evil plotting glares.

"Nu-uh Roy you can't speak yet!" Havoc said cutting the General off before he had the chance to speak.

"You get one more chance that we will give you, why you may wonder?" Alphonse began with a smirk and knowing tone "because otherwise it'll take too long to see any results, I may be leaving within the hour but I still have eyes here General." Turning to walk out the door that was now opened, Alphonse turned to glare at Roy seriously "Don't leave him alone Roy."

Watching Alphonse walk away made Roy even more confused, why did he add-on that last part? He couldn't shake the deep feeling behind those words nor the fact that they sounded like a promise he needed to keep. Turning to Havoc who only said "you'll understand later." and walked out, Roy had no clue what was going on anymore. Should he even try to guess? Deciding that he'd get an extra early start today, Roy asked Riza to bring in his paperwork considering Edward, who normally did this job, was going to see his brother off on a very dangerous mission that not one person by far has been able to complete. He himself was anxious for having to send Alphonse on such a mission, though the younger elric wasn't a child anymore he still worried. Sarcastically welcoming his mountain of paperwork, Roy kept hearing those words replay.

_"Don't leave him alone Roy."_

Just what bothered him so immensely about those words?

_"Don't leave him alone Roy."_

Why had Alphonse chosen now of all times to say such a thing?

_"Don't leave him alone Roy."_

And why had he sounded like he wouldn't return?

-CENTRAL TRAIN STATION-

Alphonse with his suitcase in hand gave his brother a quick farewell hug. From what the file explained, this mission is nearly impossible and has even been labeled as so, but by order of the main dog in charge he had no other choice. Not able to explain it nor having the heart to tell anyone, Alphonse had a feeling as if this would be the last thing he ever got to do. Yes, he was expecting this to be his death.

"Be careful Al, don't forget to contact Winry and me when your able to." Edward said with a gentle smile, trying to mask his anxiety and fear. Never before had he felt so frightened when seeing his brother off on a mission,but he couldn't shake it. Why now, of all times, does he have to feel so afraid?

Alphonse gave his brother a weak smile and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Brother try not to worry about me alright? You have other things to worry about, like how to win Roy over, and don't question me I'm your brother I know everything."

Edward laughed lightly "yeah, I guess your right about all of that, but I am your brother after all, I do worry...but even so I'll try my best not to."

"Goodbye Edward.." Alphonse said as he stepped onto the train knowing that the use of his brother's name with a sad tone would only make his brother worry. Even if it would do such, going against what he told his brother not to do, he couldn't help but say his brother's name. Especially if it felt like it would be the last chance he had to do so.

-Edward Elric-

Making his way back to central headquarters on foot, Edward couldn't shake the way his brother said goodbye out of his thoughts. It was possible he was simply over thinking it, but still, the tone his name was spoken in, it was sad yet at the same time it was full of feelings he couldn't explain. Edward knew the others back at headquarters hated to see him sad, as he was now, so despite the feelings he had, he desperately fought to shake them off. Well for the time being at the very least.

The air this morning was colder than the usual fall weather, showing hints of winter and its icy breeze. Shades of gold, red, orange, and brown leafs falling from the trees around him, almost as if they danced in the passing wind swirling around him making his golden locks flow along. Continuing to take his confused filled sorrowful steps back into the main gate of headquarters, Edward decided that he'd rather take a nap today and would do so despite what anyone else said. It's not like he'd be blowing off his work, all he had to do was give roy a pile of paperwork and tell Jean and Riza he was tired, they'd understand and take over the temporary guard.

"Edward you look like crap, no offense...but are you getting enough sleep?" Havoc questioned the younger blonde with a frown.

"I'm just tried is all..." Edward managed to say through yawns. It wasn't a lie, he truly was exhausted but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why! Lately he'd been getting great sleep, so why did he feel as if his rest was being drained? Edward wasn't able to fight it anymore his eyes refused to stay open, and thanks to Havoc he didn't fall onto the floor when he did lose the battle to stay awake.

Riza popped her head in Roy's office "sir do you have any meetings with anyone today?"

"No, I only have paperwork on my agenda once again. Why do you ask Hawkeye?" Roy questioned seeing as she sighed in relief before opening his office door. "What are yo-"

"Shhh" Riza said sharply and waved for Havoc to bring in Edward, who he lay on the couch knowing how much the younger blonde loved it, and left Riza to explain. "He seems rather exhausted sir, and just now he nearly collapsed.."

"It's fine, I understand just make sure you and the others are on guard more than usual." Roy said while looking over at the sleeping blonde. Waiting until Riza left the office, Roy stood and walked quietly over to Edward. The man who normally had sun-kissed skin, now had pale broken tones almost as if he'd worn himself thin somehow. Roy didn't understand, just last night Edward was perfectly fine, glowing in fact! Brushing the golden hair out of the man's face and placing a blanket over him, Roy returned to his work.


End file.
